CL Reloaded Movie Part 1
by OddEvilXana
Summary: I just think of what code lyoko reloaded would be like so here is a story with the title CL-reloaded its going to be in 3 parts and theres going to be a new enemy so I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
**

It's been a year and a half since lyoko gang shut down the supercomputer and still at Kadic Junior High School Yumi is a senior and the others are juniors

they are all in the café.Odd gets second as normal

Jeremie:"Odd got problem with food how can you eat some much and not gane any weight"

Ulrich: "Yeah I said the same thing at too long ago"

Jeremie: " you know I think he is getting skinner "

Odd:"Very funny I am not skinny I'm a bull and tough bull".Than here comes Sissi.

Sissi:"Yeah right you a bull please Odd your not a even close to a bull you're a toothpick." Odd gets angry but than thought of a joke

Odd: "ha ha ha that funny" everyone got confused "you know as a toothpick I don't weigh 210 oz" everyone started laughing

Sissi:"What…but…but..how did you know that." She look at Aelita and she knew Aelita was in the

same room with her when they did the checkups for the students and then Sissi walk away.

**Later **

Aelita,Odd,and Jeremie are walking in the woods with the class of Ulrich,William,and Yumi were in the

gym with Jim learning how to climb the Rock wall

Jim:"Alright listen up those of you who remember from last year I will refresh your memories Rock wall climbing is a very

actives sport it will help with your strength in your muscle now lets start with a demonstration Stern come up here and show they

how it goes.

Ulrich:"Wh...umm...yes sir" (as Ulrich start climbing the rock wall Jim started talking about the rules)

Jim:"Now than here are the Rules Rule number 1 Don't panic cause if you do you'll lose control and you fall Rule Number 2 stay focus and watch your

balance Rule Number 3 watch how the rock are are and where they are no rush take your time and finally Rule Number 4 have fun" by then Ulrich was already on

the top.

Ulrich:"Hey Jim...(he turn around and saw Ulrich up there) "Your right those rules are awesome"

Jim:"Well Done Stern "A" for the day"

Ulrich:"Thanks Jim"

**The Woods**

Odd,Jeremie,and Aelita were sitting together under a tree drawing plants for Mrs. Herbs class

Aelita put the sketch book down and started remembering Lyoko and her parents and how her mother

was taking away from her.

Jeremie:"Aelita...Aelita...AELITA"

Aelita:"wh..what...what is it Jeremie"

Jeremie:"Are you ok"

Aelita:"Yeah... I'm...I'm fine"

Jeremie:"Are you sure because you didn't even started

your drawing"

Aelita:"Alright I miss it"

Jeremie:"miss what?"

Aelita:"You know...Lyoko...My family" (Odd overheard)

Jeremie:"Oh Aelita...(he got up and sat next to her) I know how you feel

lyoko was your home but I promised you that we're your family now me,Odd,Ulrich,

Yumi,even William we're always there for you"(Odd felt sorry for her and himself cause he

felt like he never help at all even know he a great fighter and a funny guy but Now he realize

he helped nobody but himself all because of Jeremie's words and Aelita's feelings)

Odd:"Well I'm Done I gonna take a little walk around the wood"

Jeremie:"Ok have fun"(Aelita look at Jeremie with a mean face)

Aelita:"Are you sure that's alright...I mean...walking in the woods by yourself could be

dangerous" (Odd look at her in a weird way and she blushed)

Odd:"What are you worried Xana is gon..." (Aelita got up and yelled but not so loud that everyone

can hear)

Aelita:"ODD..JUST PLEASE BE CAREFUL" (Jeremie and Odd both looked at her)"I...I'm...sorry ..I just got this

feeling... That...That Xana isn't gone"

Odd:"Aelita...Come on you know me better then that" (she looked up at him) "If Xana ever comes around you

I'm there to take him out he is no match for odd the greatest" (Aelita smiled) "hey there that smile Thought I never

see it again"

Aelita:"Yes but the woods...

Odd:"I told you not to worry I'm just going around to look for more plants to draw alright"

Aelita:"Alright"

Odd:"I'll meet you guys later ok"

Both:"OK" (than he walked away)

(Jeremie looked at her like she's worried about something)

**In the gym **

(Ulrich just got down from the rock wall)

William:"Wow it took you about 10 minutes to get up there all though Jim's

Rules and It only took you 10 seconds to get back down"

Ulrich:"Ha Ha very funny I like to see you try it"

Yumi:"Actually Ulrich William did win the rock climbing in the fastest time last

night"

Ulrich:"What...no way"

Yumi:"What do you mean you were there when it happen remember"

Ulrich:"I was (he started to think back at last night) Oh...right"

Yumi:"Ulrich how could you forget...unless...you slept though it

didn't you"

Ulrich:ahhhhhhhh...(He smiled)

Jim:"Alright everyone you got about 10 minutes until your next class

so hurry up and change" (Ulrich,Yumi,and William went to their locker rooms)

**In the Woods**

(Odd started walking along the trail in the woods thinking about the past being

in Lyoko)

Odd:"...What am I doing"(a boy in black appeared)

Boy in black:"What are you doing"(Odd turn his head and saw a boy with long dark hair wearing a black shirt,long pants,and sneakers) You

know It's not safe to walk in the woods by yourself..it could be dangerous"

Odd:"And what about you..Your out here all alone"

Boy in black:"you right I am..so I thought we have each others back and get along"(Odd looked surprised like he knows him)

Odd:"Who are you anyway"

Boy in black:"Nobody really...Just some you know that you can talk too."(Odd turn around)

Odd:"You don't know me I don't talk to strangers"

Boy in black:"But I'm no stranger to you..I know you Odd"(Odd turn around and he was gone)

**Who was the boy in black,why did Aelita get so worried,Will Ulrich and William get along better in this story I hope you enjoyed it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter 2 :Friendship**

(Odd is walking though the woods thinking about what happen

back there)

Odd:"Who the heck was that guy very strange...and also (he stop and turned his head

around)..how did he know my name

Aelita:ODD ( he turned back around and saw Aelita running to him) Where...where...have

you been (Jeremie was right behind her they were both out of breath)

Jeremie:"We been looking everywhere for you"(Odd was confused)

Odd:"What's wrong with you guys...I was looking for more plants"

Aelita:"For half a hour Odd Mrs. Herbs has been looking all over for you"

Odd:"Really..I thought she hated me"(and they started walking back)

Jeremie:"It's not funny Odd we were all worried sick about you"

Aelita:"Yeah we had to call Yumi and the others"

Odd:"Whoa I not think you to go that far"(Aelita stop and felt something)

Jeremie:haa...Aelita (she was still...like she couldn't hear him)"Aelita...Aelita wake up

Aelita come on snap out of it"

Odd:"hey Princess"(she snap out of it)

Aelita:"Hey...hey what"

Jeremie:"Are alright"(she look at him like she forget something)

Aelita:"Yeah I'm alright"

(they continued walking until they met up with the others)

Ulrich:"Hey Odd thank god we found you"(Ulrich looked worried)

Odd:"Are right what is going on here"

William:What do you mean"

Odd:"I mean is what are you guys worried about..your acting like Xana launch a

attack"(They started walking with the class)

Yumi:"Well...we think he did"

Odd:ha...But..But I thought Xana was died

Jeremie:"I thought about that too but earlier just before we want looking

for you cause class was leaving Aelita and I saw some kind a misty smoke

that look very formal"

Aelita:"And it want straight into the forest it would of stop and attack us but it didn't

it just kept going"

William:"Not only that before we got here me,Ulrich,and Yumi almost got attack by a

Electric cable wire"

Ulrich:"So what your story Odd any reason why you didn't come back"

Odd:"Nothing special...I just end up talking to this weird goth kid and I lost track of

time"

Yumi:"Really..Odd you know better not to talk to strangers"

Odd:"Well operationally he's not a stranger...he act like he knew me"

Yumi:"Is there proof"(they stop in front of the school entrance)

Odd:"well...he knew my name for one (they all looked surprised) and

then he just disappeared".

Aelita:"What do you think Jeremie...Xana"(They all looked at him)

Jeremie:"Mmmmm...No impossible after Xana was destroyed I double check the

scan to make sure that he doesn't regenerate him"

William:"And did he"

Jeremie:No the scans are good no trace of him or his replicas"

Aelita:It's was almost like those replicas he made it what kept

he alive"

Jeremie:"Aelita's right destroying the replicas it what destroyed Xana"

Yumi:If that's true than what did see our imaginations"

William:I not know Yumi it seem too real to be imagining"

Yumi:"What do you know you weren't there long to understand

our problem (they all stared at her) you have no idea what is like

to fight a virus for all we know he can take control of you and use you

to betray us what do know about that William"

William:...

Yumi:"Will I'm waiting"

Ulrich:"Yumi"

William:"Did you forget Yumi (she turn around and look)...I was Xana trusty

allie he use me to hurt you guys and the worst part of it...I remember.

(They All look at him)

Odd:"What...you mean...That whole time...you"

William:"Yes Odd...I was there but I had no control over my body

but my mind was still there"

Ulrich:"But..when you were speaking to us...that wasn't your voice

wasn't"

William:"That's right my mouth was moving but that was Xana's voice"

Aelita:"Are you sure that was Xana"s voice"

Odd:"who eases voice could it be"(The school bell ring)

Jeremie:"Well there's the lunch bell...Why don't we talk about this

in the cafe.(they walk to the cafeteria)

**In the Cafeteria**

(For once Odd had no tray of food)

Aelita:"What wrong Odd did they run out of your

favorite meatballs"(Odd Looked at her in a strange way)

Odd:"Actually Aelita I'm not really that hungry today"

Aelita:"Huh"

Ulrich:"Whoa that the first time"(Ulrich was shocked)

(Odd kept thinking about that boy he met in the woods _how does he know _

_who was that guy anyway and how did know my name and on top that he look_

_very formal to me liked I seen him before...but where)_

Ulrich:"Odd...Odd hello anybody home_"_

Yumi:HEY EARTH TO GEEK"

Odd:"What"

Aelita:Are you ok Odd you've be quiet all of a sudden..is something on

your mind"

Odd:"No...if you don't mind I going to my room"(he got out of the chair and grab

his bag)

Ulrich:"What...you not gonna eat"

Odd:No for some reason I'm not that hungry today...I'll see

you guy later"(he wake away)

(Aelita and the others started to get worried about him)

Ulrich:"Man what's with him he not usually like this"

Aelita:"Yeah I know that whats worrying me"(All silence)

Ulrich:"...Well Aelita..."

Aelita"Hum"

Ulrich:"After lunch I'll go talk to him"

Aelita:"Thanks Ulrich"

(Odd enter his room and lad down on his bed looking at the

sealing wondering what will happen next and then all of a sudden)

Boy in black:"What up Scrawny"(he look up and saw the boy from the

woods laying in Ulrich's bed petting Kiwi)

Odd:"What the it's you"

Boy in black:"Yeah it's me...So how is it going with you odd I saw you

skip lunch today not eating"

Odd:"Alright who are you and why are spying on me"(the sat up on the bed)

Boy in black:"Hey don't need be rude I'll be happy to tell who I am...

The name's Zackery but you can just call me Zak"

Odd:"ok...Zak why are you in our room"

Zak:"Our room...Oh that's right you and Ulrich share the same room"

Odd:"You know Ulrich as well"

Zak:"Yeah I know about all you guys but I not here to talk about you guys

...I'm here...to talk about Xana"

**What this kid know about Xana? who is this guy? and how does he know about the gang we will find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter: 3 Past Talk **

(The boy form the woods that Odd met in the wood just showed up

in Odd's room he called himself Zak and he knows about Xana)

Odd:"You...you know about Xana...what how"

Zak:"like just say That I knew him very well"

Odd:"Knew him well...but the only people who knew about

Xana was me,my friends,and franz hopper"

Zak:"...He he he Franz Hopper...you mean Waldo Schaeffer

you know he change his name the day Aelita was born"

Odd:"Wait how did you know who his real name was"

Zak:"You know I thought I came here to talk about Xana"

(Odd lad down on his bed)

Odd:"What about Xana...is he Alive"

Zak:"NO"

Odd:"NO...well I'm out"(odd got off of his bed and open the door

but before he head out)

Zak:"His daughter is the one doing this"

Odd:"His daughter"(Odd turn around and Zak was gone) Zak...Zak

(ulrich walked in)

Ulrich:"hey Odd...who are you talking"(he was going say Zak but at

the last moment he decided not too)

Odd:"Umm...Nobody"

Ulrich:"you sure...Cause I could of swore that you were talking to

somebody"

Odd:"What you think I was talking to myself"

Ulrich:"As a matter of fact you do (odd slowly tilt his head) look odd I

came here to talk to you (Odd look up and Ulrich)...We're...we're worried

(Odd lifted his head up)

Odd:"About what?"

Ulrich"About you"

Odd:"What about me"

Ulrich:"your not acting like yourself"

Odd:"I'm in a bad mood alright"

Ulrich:"Odd you were wondering though the woods

for hours I know because Aelita and Jeremie took them about

3 hours to find you or maybe even more and you skip lunch today

usually food solves all your problems...and the way you walk out on

us you acted like you didn't care"(odd had a words to say at the moment

he lead against the wall) Well do you have any thing to say"

Odd:"...I"m sorry"

Ulrich:"Odd you don't have to sorry"(odd look at Ulrich) why don't you

just tell me what happen"(odd looked away)

Odd:...I..I felt like I was the weakest one in the group everyday even though

I don't say it I've been watching you guys from the background you will always in

the lead...I'm just the trainee I never had any special ability and the only ability I

had was future flash and after that's gone I've been working my ass off trying to get to

you level and...and I failed"(Ulrich smiled at him) what are you smiling at"

Ulrich:"Come on Odd since when did you doubt yourself...I mean your always there

fighting all the time even when your not on lyoko your still fighting Xana in the real

world...you not the weakest one..your not weak at all...so what if you don't have

any skills or abilities you were still fighting and to top it all that you...

Odd:STOP...Just..stop ulrich I've heard enough

Ulrich:Odd I just..

Odd:I get it I'm a great fighter...well of course I am I'm the great( Ulrich rolled his

eyes and smiled)...but...I still felt it even now we killed Xana deep down...I HATE

YOU"(Ulrich was shocked to hear that and before odd walk away) Oh and one more

thing...I was talking to somebody"

Ulrich:"really who"

Odd:"A guy named Zak his was the one met in the forest and later today he showed

in our bedroom and said he wanted to talk about Xana"

Ulrich:"WHAT...what does he knows and who the heck is this guy"

Odd:"I don't know I was pretty shocked myself when he told me all this and he also

said that Xana has Daughter not that I believe it but that was the last thing he said

before he disappeared on me again"

Ulrich:"Wait are you saying that this...ZAK...has been spying on us"

Odd:"Well he did know stuff about us..like he knew you and I were sharing a room

together"

Ulrich:"Odd I don't like this"

Odd:Tell me about it"

Ulrich:"We better tell the other's about

Odd:"Well good luck with that" (Odd started to walk away again waving

at Ulrich)

Ulrich:"wha...hey odd where or you going I said WE"(Odd stopped and turn his head)

Odd:"I'm not getting involved in this any more...I just be in the way...you guys are better

at this then I am (he started walking away) GOOK LUCK

Ulrich:Odd wait I told you not...(Odd was already out the door)Weak"

(Ulrich was going to go after him but he walk back to the others about to talk them

the news about Xana)

**Outside Lobby**

(Aelita saw Ulrich walking up to her they were all there)

Aelita:"Hey"

Ulrich:"Hey"

Aelita:did you talk to Odd"

Ulrich:Yeah and you won't believe it"

Jeremie:"believe what"

Ulrich:"Well remember that Odd said that he met

someone in the forest"

Jeremie:"Yeah so"

Ulrich:"Well it turns out that he was spy"

Yumi:"A spy are you sure"

Ulrich:Yeah I didn't believe at once but what odd said I think

it true"

Aelita:"What did he say"

Ulrich:"He said that he knew stuff like me and odd sharing room

and that we been fighting Xana"

Yumi:"but how we're the only ones knows about Xana and the

super computer"

William:"Sounds like a spy"

Jeremie:"Come on you guys how do you know odd's not making

this stuff"

Ulrich:"Well he sounded...you know he hasn't been acting like himself

tell me genus how couldn't he make up a story like this"

Aelita:Ulrich rights Jeremie Odd may be the one that makes up story

but he only make it up for himself"

Jeremie:Yeah but still...

Zak:"Still What (they all turn around saw a weird goth boy leaning against the

wall) I'm his imagination friend"

Jeremie:"who are you"

Zak:"You don't know...come on I met your friend in the woods and I told him

about Xana and he told Ulrich about this"

Ulrich:"You must been Zak"

Zak:"Ding ding ding we got a winner"

Aelita:"So you know about Xana,the super computer,Lyoko,you know all"

Zak:"Pretty much yeah...but Xana is not the one attack you"

William:"Really if its not Xana then who is it"

Zak:"His daughter...Xena...she wants revenge for her father"

Yumi:"Wait are you saying that there is a another one like him"

Zak:"Yeah there are replicas...Xena was the first he made her

himself and the others made from the replicas that you destroyed"

Ulrich:"wait a min. the replicas...that Xana made with data that he stole

from Aelita"

Jeremie:"That sounds like it...wait aren't they destroyed by now (they all looked

confused)

Aelita:"What do you mean"

Jeremie:"I mean if they were made from the replicas shouldn't the data be destroyed

with it"

Aelita:"Oh I get what you mean that data we found when we first found the replica"

Yumi:"What data"

Jeremie:Oh that's Aelita and I found some data that Xana doesn't seem to be using

it was just there"

(Ulrich,Yumi,and William was confused)

Aelita:"At first we didn't know what it was we thought it be dangerous"

Yumi:"And you guys didn't bother to tell us ?"

Aelita:Well we scan it and it seem that each replica has one but they don't

seem threatening so we ignored it...but it doesn't matter the data should

be gone with the rest of the replica"

Zak:"Wrong (they all looked at him) those data are still there"

Yumi:"How"

Zak: Because...I'm one of the replicas

**Deji Vu it turns out that Zak is a replica of Xana what will the gang do next?Why is Odd acting like this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:4 Human Form Replica**

Jeremie:"Replica...your a clone"

Aelita:That means you our enemy"

Zak:"I knew this would happen if I told you

the truth about me"

Ulrich:"Your dawn right it is...and now we know that

its not over...prepare to meet your maker (he posed as a

karaoke kid and the others posed as well...Zak smiled

and laughed)...What are you laughing at"

Zak:"Please if I was your enemy I wouldn't of told you

all this"

Yumi:"Then why did you if you not one Xana's pals"

Zak:"I know its hard to understand Yumi but what do they

need me for I'm the replica of the weakest sector"(they all looked at

each other and put they're arms down)

Jeremie:The weakest...how can be the weakest"

Aelita:"Do the sector have emotional strength"

Yumi:"But there was landscapes how could they have emotion"

Aelita:"wait a minute Zak you said you were created from that

replica..could part of that place be you"

(Zak looked away and crossed his arm)

Zak:"Yeah"

Jeremie:"So (fist in his hand) all this time he been using us

to do his dirty work"

Ulrich:"And we felled for it"(in a angry tone)

(Odd was standing behind a tree close to them he

overheard everything but he told Ulrich that he wouldn't

get involved in this so he walked away Aelita and Zak saw

him but Zak knew his was there)

Aelita:"I'll be back you guys I have something to do"(she took off

running to Odd)

Jeremie:"Aelita"

Zak:"Well I got nothing else to say see you later"(He disappeared Jeremie was

about to run after Aelita but she was already gone then Ulrich walked up to him)

Ulrich:"I wonder where she went off to"

Jeremie:"I don't know she been acting strange lately first Odd now Aelita...I'm

just worried"(Ulrich put is hand on his shoulder)

**In Front Of The Entrance **

(Odd was leaning against the wall in front the entrance Aelita followed him

from the school and walked to him)

Aelita:"Do you mind telling me what's wrong"(Odd looked up and saw Aelita

standing in front of him)

Odd:"You still on that...I told why I was late"

Aelita:"What...no...no..I meant why were you hiding"(Odd looked down)

Odd:"I...I don't know because I'm a coward (Aelita walked closer to him)

I see you met Zak"

Aelita:"Yeah"

Odd:"What did he say after I left"

Aelita:"Umm...Well...I'm not sure...as so as I saw you I left but I think he

just disappeared"

(Aelita notice that he didn't care)

Aelita:Odd don't you see...there are more like Xana out there...We have

to get to the factory (Aelita put out her phone and started calling Jeremie)

Jeremie:_"ring...ring...ring..._Hello"

Aelita:"Jeremie"

Jeremie:"Aelita where did you run to you almost gave me a heart attack"

Aelita:"Sorry I'll explain later but you get to the factory"

Jeremie:...Mmmm...I see where your going ok go get odd and meet

us at the factory"_OK_ ( they hung up)

Ulrich:Aaaaa...Jeremie I hate to break it to you but...Odd said he doesn't

want to get involved in this anymore (they all looked at him)

Jeremie:"What do you mean odd always want to get in the

action what holding him"

Ulrich:I don't know but he said...(Jeremie cut him off)

Jeremie:"He's going and I don't care what the problem is will

need all the help we can get"(Jeremie started walking Ulrich,William,and Yumi

looked at each other and than followed him)

Aelita:"Ok Odd lets get going"(Odd stared at ground then looked up and followed

Aelita)You seem quick all day long something on your mind"

Odd:"No...no...I just have nothing to say that all"

(They continued walking)

Aelita:"Are you sure (no words from Odd)_ Odd I think I know what your going _

_thought your think you weak and I know that because I went thought the same_

_thing when I first came to earth I was scared I knew Xana would come after and I _

_let you down but you pulled me thought you protected me you and Jeremie,Ulrich,Yumi,and_

_and William he's family now...but you...your like a brother to me when i get upset you always_

_try to cheer up and it works most the time I never had the guts to tell you...That your my _

_brother...MY FAMILY._"

**Factory**

(Ulrich,Yumi,William,and Jeremie are already at the factory and the elevator moved Aelita and

Odd walked in)

Ulrich:"Hey look who's here did Aelita force you to come**"**

Odd:"No I decided to come._ Even when I don't want to_**"**

Jeremie: everything that Zak said was true the supercomputer is on and I just scanned

all data there are others like him"(The SuperScan just pick up a Activated Tower) activated

tower in sector 5..well that's new hurry and get to the scanner room"(Odd was already in the scanner

room and the others just got there)

Ulrich:"Ladies first" (They both step into the scanners)

Jeremie:Transfer Aelita Transfer Yumi Scanner Aelita Scanner Yumi Virtualization

(They landed in sector 5 and they dressed the same as season 4)

Aelita:"Everything is quick"

Jeremie:"Alright Ulrich Odd William are you ready"

Ulrich:"Ready"

Jeremie:I'm starting up the processor (Ulrich notice that odd is not getting

in the scanner)

Ulrich:"Wait hold on" (Ulrich step out of the scanner)

Jeremie:"what's wrong"(Ulrich realized)

Ulrich:"Odd's not going"

Jeremie:"What do you mean he is not going"(Yumi and Aelita overheard)

Yumi:"Jeremie what's going on"

Jeremie:"Nothing we're just having a little guy problem that's all but don't

I'll handle it"(So William step out of the scanner)

William:"What's going on Ulrich"

Odd:"Look Ulrich I only came here to wish you good luck I told you I wasn't

gonna get involved"

William:"Yeah I heard that one before..so what your being a coward now"

Odd:"I guess you can say that"(Ulrich was surprised to hear that) I'll just

hold you back (but before he walk away)

Ulrich:"William get in the scanner"(William looked at him then looked at Odd)

William:"Alright"

(Before Odd walked away Ulrich grab him by the arm and push him in the scanner

then he went into the other one before Odd was about to get out the scanner doors

Closed)

Jeremie:"Well Ulrich..Transfer Odd...Transfer William...Transfer Ulrich...Scanner Odd...Scanner William...

Scanner Ulrich...Virtualization (they landed next to the girls)

Ulrich:"Oh Yeah it's good to back on Lyoko right Odd"

Odd:"Yeah right I can't believe you throw me in the scanner"

Ulrich:"Come on Odd don't you miss the action"

(Odd look around thinking)

Aelita:"Come on lets go" They all ran but Odd a few seconds later he ran after them) Jeremie

where's the activated tower"

Jeremie:"According to the Scanners the tower in is the lower level where the core is"

Ulrich:"Gotta"(William looked around and notice that there's no creepers around)

William:"Hey where are all the creepers"(They stop and looked around)

Aelita:"Your right William it's quick here"(Jeremie check the scan)

Jeremie:"Ok that's weird I see no monster any where in site"

Yumi:"Could they be protecting the tower"(Jeremie scan the core)

Jeremie:"No there's none in the core chamber either"

(Out of no where Odd heard a voice)

_"Odd...come on Odd" _

Odd:"Did you guys hear that"

Yumi:"Hear what"

_"Come on"_

Odd:"That...you didn't hear that"

Aelita:"NO"

_"Only you can hear me silly...come play"_

Yumi:"Odd what it is"

_"Play with me...play with me...Come on Odd play_

_with me"_

Odd:"I don't know I keep hearing a voice"

Aelita:"what is it saying"

Odd:"It's saying come play with me

_"come play with me...come"_

Odd:"It's sounds like a little girl"

_"play with me"_

Odd:"Alright you win you want to play

LET'S PLAY"(They all look at him like his crazy)

_"Hide and seek you have to find me and I already gave_

_you a hint"_

Odd:"Your in the core chamber right"

_That's right_

Odd:"Alright then"

(Odd started running thought the sector and the others followed him)

Aelita:"Odd wait"

Ulrich:DON'T TRY AND STOP HIM AELITA HE'S GETTING IT"

(They all ran up to a maze)

William:"Oh boy...Jeremie we have a problem"

Jeremie:"I see it...you guys have to get thought that maze"

Aelita:You think you can help us out"

Jeremie:"I think so alright I have it I'll guide you"

Aelita:"Alright lead the way"

_"Odd you stay there's no way they get out"_

Odd:"And why not?"

_"Because I been thought this maze a dozen time _

_your friend can't guide only I know the way"_

(Jeremie has been guiding but they end up where odd is)

Aelita:"Haaa...Jeremie where back where we started"

Ulrich:"Well that's just great"

Jeremie:"What kind of a maze it couldn't be a labyrinth is too easy"

_"should I guide you"_ (odd lightly shook him head up and down"

_"Alright here's the game"_

**while the voice helps odd guide though the maze,Jeremie and Aelita are thinking ****another way to get is the one that is speaking to odd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:5 The Maze**

_"should I guide you"_ (odd lightly shook him head up and down"

_"Alright here's the game"_

Jeremie:"Alright I'll scan it and see if you guys can find a way though"

(Jeremie started the scan on the maze)

_That not going to work you'll have to find out what kind of maze it is and I'm_

_not gonna tell"_

Odd:"Come on we don't have a lot of time"

Jeremie:"I know that Odd"

Odd:"I wasn't talking to you"

_"I can show"_

Odd:"How"

_walk up to the wall in front of you_

(Odd look back at the others and then he is following the voice

he walk to the wall)

_"Now walk to the left...stop...now walk right...stop now look behind_

_you"_(odd looked and he saw the wall move)

Odd:"...it's a moving maze"

_"That's right now you have to retrace your steps remember the way you came in"_

Odd:"Yeah front,left,right but to retrace the step I have to go backwards Right,left,front"

(Odd got where he can see the exit)...I get now...how do I get back to the others"

_"behind you"_

(Odd looked behind him and he end up with the others)

_"Never go back"_

(And all this time it's been in Odd's head)_  
_

Jeremie:"Well I scanned the whole maze and I still can't find anything...Sorry

you guy it looks like your on your own"

Aelita:"Haa...I guess we try and figure it out as we go along"

Ulrich:"I agree It should be easier"

Yumi:"Yeah"

William:"Yeah"

Aelita:"What do you think Odd do you agree...Odd"

(Odd just stud there with a white glow in his eyes)

Ulrich:"Odd...hey Odd...(Ulrich grabs his arms and started shaking me)

Odd...odd wake up...wake up come on wake up"

Aelita:"There is something wrong with Odd his not responding its like he

can't see us"

(Odd grabbed Ulrich's arms and pull them away and started walking to the

maze)

Ulrich:Odd...(He looked at Aelita and she looked back at him)

Both:"ODD"(they both started running after him Yumi and Will followed them and all

started following odd through the maze)

Ulrich:"Hey Odd were are you going"(Odd doesn't respond)

Aelita:"Does this look different to you"

Yumi:"Yeah...yeah I noticed that the walls are moving"

Aelita:"Yeah...Ulrich I think Odd is leading the way"

Ulrich:"What...what makes you sure that he knows the

way"(Ulrich turn around and they were at the exit)

Yumi:"Does that answer your question"

Ulrich:"Jeremie we made it"

Jeremie:"That's great but how did he know the way"

Ulrich:I don't know...(Ulrich looked at Odd) hey Odd...(Odd snapped out of it)

how did you know the way(Odd was confused)

Odd:"What do you mean"

Ulrich:"I mean how did know the way though the maze"

Odd:"...The voice...The voice told me"

_"Come find me"_

Odd:"We better go"

Ulrich:"Right"

(They all made it the outside)

Yumi:"We made it now what"

Jeremie:Hang on I'm sending your

vehicles"(the vehicle showed Yumi got on the overwing,William got on the

overbike with Ulrich and Aelita got on the overboard with Odd and they took off)

Aelita:"...there I can the entrance"

Yumi:"Alright here we go"

**The Core**

(As so as they got there Yumi trigger the key and stairs appeared and they

flew up on they're vehicle)

Aelita:"...It's still quick"

Ulrich:"Yeah no monster in site"

Aelita:"Something not right...It's way too easy"

Yumi:"Aelita's right we can't take any chances we'll have to search

the whole area see if we can find anything"

Odd:"Great idea yumi..now were do you come up with this idea"

Yumi:"Ulrich,William you two go east Aelita,Odd your with me

we're going west"

Aelita:"Ok"

Odd:"Roger"

(And they took off Aelita got so worried that she was squeezing Odd's stomach)

Odd:"Aelita she look at him)...are you ok

Aelita:"Yeah...yeah I'm fine why do you ask"

Odd:"Well first of all your practically pulling my lunch at"(she just realized that she

was sqeezing his stomach)...and you've been worrying alot something on your mind"

Aelita:No...no it just...I would of expected more"

(Odd realized what she was talking about...Yumi,Odd,and Aelita end up in a hallway

going two different direction)

Odd:"Which way should we go"

_"Come find me"_

Yumi:"I dont know Jeremie can you give us guide"

Jeremie:"Hang on a sec...It looks like both way are going in the same direction

but the best way is left"

Yumi:"Alright we're off"

(Meanwhile Ulrich and William end up in another maze)

Ulrich:"WHAT...Oh man you got to be kidding me"

William:"Jeremie we end up in a maze"

Jeremie:"Another one"

William:"Yeah but this one seems different then the last

one"

Jeremie:"I see..(Jeremie check the scan)

Ulrich:"Well what do we do"

Jeremie:"...Your right William it is different its just like a regular

maze so it should be easy"

Ulrich:"Alright hang on William"(they drove into the maze and then

creepers appeared and started fire)

Ulrich:"Oh no that all we needed" (he and William got out they're swords and the

creepers are still firing) Jeremie we're in s fire wall here"

Jeremie:"I see that looks like Xena had it planned after all"

Ulrich:"What about Odd and the girls did she get them yet"

(Odd,Aelita,and Yumi are riding though the hallway)

Jeremie:"Odd Ulrich and William have creepers on there tail

how are you doing on your side"

Odd:"Pretty good no creepers or manta anywhere"

Aelita:"Wait...look"(Point to where the tower is but she can barely

see it)

Yumi:"Jeremie we fought the tower"

Jeremie:"...ALRIGHT...now once you get there Aelita you do the rest"

Aelita:"I have already planned it"

(By the time they get they notice strange about the tower)

Odd:"What the..."

Aelita:"Haah"

Yumi:"Oh my..."

Jeremie:"What's wrong"

Odd:"Jeremie your not going to believe this"

Jeremie:"What?"

Aelita:"The tower...Its...BLACK"

_To be continued _

**What is this black tower what does its mean and is it Xena and where is that voice coming from **


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:6 The Black Tower **

(previewing Aelita Odd and Yumi fought a suspected tower it's completely black

like night black)

Jeremie:"What do you mean...it's black"

Aelita:"hang on I'll show you"

(A screen show up on the monitor and shows the black tower)

Jeremie:"Whoa Aelita your right...but what does it mean"

Aelita:"Could it be Xena's"

Odd:"Who else could it be"

_"giving up so easily...come on haven't you figure it out _

_yet...this is the first step of finding me"_

Odd:"What do you mean"

_"The tower Odd...go into the tower_..._and you'll see_"

(Odd walked up to the edge Aelita and yumi both stared

at him)_ "Now closes your eyes _(he slowly closed his eyes)

_ now from that tower...do you see a way"_

Odd:"how can I see anything my eyes are closed"(then a platform only

he can see)...Wait I see something"(Yumi walked up to him and put her

hand on his shoulder)

Yumi:"Odd who are you talking"

Aelita:"He's been like this ever since we came here"

(So Ulrich and William showed up)

Yumi:"perfect timing you two"

Ulrich:"What the...Is that the tower"

Aelita:"Yes but this tower this seems to different

then the others"

Ulrich:"What because of the color we've seen a white tower"

Aelita:"I know but this one is seems to be more powerful and not only

that Odd been acting strange"

Ulrich:"you mean you just now notice it"

Jeremie:"We'll deal with him later right now we have to get to that tower"

Yumi:"Alright Aelita can you fly up there and get in though the air"

Aelita"Yes I think so (she walked up to the edge and waved her hand over

her wrist for her wings to come out) here I go"

(As so as Aelita flew up the voice get into Odd's head)

Odd:"You can't get in"

(Aelita stopped and turned to Odd)

Aelita:"Did you say something Odd"

(Odd's body shook a little)

Odd:"I said you _can't get in"_

(Odd voice sudden changed he lifted his head up and looked at Aelita

she saw the Xana symbol in his eyes but they were blue)

Aelita:"ODD (she flew down to him and started hugging him) NO"

Urlich:"Aelita wants wrong"

Odd:"_I see..._(Ulrich realize the change in Odd's voice but it doesn't

seem to be Xana's voice)_ she the worried type...I can feel the beating _

_in your heart_ (he put one hand on her back)_ your care about this boy don't _

_you _(Aelita didn't know what to say)

Ulrich:"Alright Xena I know your in there"

Odd:"_excuse me"_

Ulrich"Don't play with us you've been inside Odd this whole time

(Aelita lets go of him) Why I outta...

Zak:"Ulrich wait (all of a sudden Zak appear he dressed in black same as what William

wore but he has cuff on his shoulder and silver wrist bands) That's not her"

William:"Zak...what are you doing"

Zak:"For your information I came here to help"

Ulrich:"Really ok then tell us (he point his sword at odd) if that's not Xena then

who is it"

Odd:"_Zackery don't tell them anything"_

Ulrich:"Well why not? you keeping something from us"

Odd:"_I will show you _(Odd walked up to the edge put one foot on the end and

a platform showed up) _will anybody else like to join _(they all walked on the platform

even Zak and then the platform moved)

Aelita:"Whoa...this is incredible"

Ulrich:"Hey Odd or...whoever you are...what is that Black tower for if Aelita can't

get in it then who can"

Odd:"_This is our pure tower"_

Yumi:"Pure tower"

Odd:"_Yes its our life force if a human ever enter into this tower lyoko will be purgative _

_it would seeded to excited and so would we" _(the platform stopped at the end)

Yumi:"So we can't deactivated it"(she left Odd's mind and Odd fell down)

Ulrich:"ODD (He ran over to him and lifted his head up) Odd wake up...wake up

(he started shaking him) WAKE UP"(he opened his eye and saw Ulrich's face)

Odd:"ah my..head hurts...hey what's going on"

Ulrich:"...Oh boy you really are slow that want you get for being a idiot"

Odd:"Hey I am not a idiot...(Odd just realize the black tower) whoa how did get

so close (Ulrich was confused so were the others) What is so weird (Odd turned around

and the platform) was that there"

Aelita:"You don't remember anything"

Odd:"No...what happened"

_"You can find me now"_

Odd:"let me guess your in the tower are you"

_"How did you guess oh wait I don't care you just as_

_slow as a slug ha ha ha ha"_

Odd:"ALRIGHT THATS IT IM COMING IN"(Odd was about to walk to the tower but

Aelita grabbed his arm)

Aelita:"No Odd Wait"

Odd:"What"

Aelita:"You can't enter or lyoko will be purgative"

Odd:"What do you mean purgative"

Aelita:"Odd puregative is...

Odd:"I know what it is... it means lyoko is seeded to excited I meant why"

Aelita:"Um..well...A human such as a us can't deactivated it"

Odd:"If you can't deactivated it then who can"

Aelita:"I don't think it can be deactivated...they call it a pure...they say it there

life force"(Odd turned his head and looked at the tower) I think Its suppose

to be activated so we should leave it alo...

Zak:"Actually it's not ( they both looked at him) it's the opposite it has to be deactivated

at all time"

Aelita:"But I thought"

Ulrich:"Hey wait a minute I thought The voice said that humans aren't allow in the tower"

Zak"That's right"

Ulrich:"Then how does Aelita stopped it"

Zak:"She doesn't...only a pure one created from lyoko and your world"

Odd:"Pure ones who are they"

Zak:"There half-bloods"

**They discover the black tower and that its a life force and who are the half-blooded pure ones **


	7. Chapter 7

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:7 Half-Blood**

Aelita:"half-bloods who and what is that"

Zak:"A Half-blood is a human that was born from a human

and the pure tower"

(They all looked at the tower)

Aelita:"So...do you know anyone with a pure blood"

Zak:"There's Two Xena and her father Xana"

Aelita:"Xana was a half-blood"

Zak:"Yeah...but you'll never guess who the human father

is"(He looked at Aelita)

Ulrich:"Well Xana's out so that leaves Xena"

Zak:"She does live here too.

_Hey Odd can I talk to you but don't say it out loud _

_say it in your mind"_

_Odd:"Ok what's is it"_

_Voice:"I want you to walk to the tower and put _

_your hand on it"_

_Odd:"What? Why?_

_Voice:"Because you'll find me at last"_

Odd:"Ok if you say so but I don't see what the

big deal is Like you said human can't (his hand got sucked it and

he quickly pulled his arm out)I...I don't understand how can I...

_"Do it...do it before she comes...DO IT"_

Zak:"Odd What are you doing over there"

Odd:"To tell you the truth I have no idea"

Zak:"Either way it doesn't matter (They all walk to him) no matter

how close you can't in and you know why"

Odd:"Cause only a half-blood can enter"

Zak:"Right and your over here why?

(Odd Didn't say a word...but he want to show them that he can

enter the Pure Tower so he put his hand on the tower and it

slowly sucked in)

Zak:"What"

Odd:"I'm just confused that all"

Zak:"But...how"(Odd pulled his hand back out)

Odd:"I was about ask you the same thing"

Aelita:"I don't get it (she put her hand on it but

doesn't do anything)...how come its letting you in"

(Odd put his hand back on and twisted black vines

rapped around his arm)

Odd:"What the heck"

Yumi:"Are those vines"

(The vines spreaded and knot everyone except Odd he

tried to pull his arm out but he can't the vine are rapped

around his arm tidily)

Odd:"Oh No Jeremie can you tell me what is going on

(Jeremie didn't response cause he was out too) Jeremie"

The vines started to rapped around his body and started

pulling him the tower...by the moment he got in

there was a girl with long white hair in a black short no strap

dresswith big red stitches on top and bottom and both her

arm with white short heels)

Odd:"Who...are...you

Xena:"I'm Xena...I've been waiting for you Odd

Odd:"Laser arrow"(he misses her)

Xena:"It that the best you can do your friend

Ulrich can do a lot better than you can"

Odd:"SHUT UP"

Xena:"Do you really what to shot me...

...Because I know you can't"

Odd:"Oh yeah tell why"

Xena:"Cause you know deep down...you can't stop

me on your own (Odd slowly put his arm down) that's

a good boy"

(Xena slowly walked tors him)

Odd:"So what you want to kill me"

Xena:"No not at all in fact I decided to keep you alive"

(She in front of him)

Odd:"Oh...why is that"

Xena:"Cause when you first came to lyoko (She started walking

closer to him) I scented you blood(He started walking backwards)

Odd:"My blood ha what's wrong like beside being a AB-"

Xena:"I only smelled half of it"

Odd:"Oh really I wonder what that means"

(Odd was back against the wall and Xena was still walking closer)

Xena:"Its mean...that your half-blood...A pure one"

Odd:"Really...I wonder...(he aimed at her again and she stopped

but not in fear)

Xena:"What are doing silly"

Odd:"I just seeing if a pure one can kill another one"

Xena:"Your not as dum as I thought but go ahead

shot me"

Odd:"If you say so"(Odd fired but the arrows went straight through her)

What"

Xena:"You see it does the opposite"

Odd:"So I can't do anything to you"(Xena close her eyes)

Xena:"No there is thing you can do to me"

Odd:"What?"(She opened back up and Odd couldn't move but

he can still talk) what are you going to do to me"(Xena got closer)

Xena:I will show you (she put her hands on Odd's shoulder,put her

chest against his and kissed him on the lips)

Odd:"_What the heck is this chick nuts does know that I'm her enemy"_

(For some reason Odd kissed her back hard she rapped arms around

his neck and he put his arms around her and continued kissing)

(later Aelita and yumi woke up)

Yumi:"Oww what happened"

Aelita:"I don't know..the last thing I remember is that we fought

a black tower and Odd almost got sucked...Odd where is he"

(she looked at yumi)

Yumi:"I don't know"(they both looked at the tower)could he been in

the tower"

So Ulrich and William woke up)

William:"aah my head"

Ulrich:"What happened"

(Then they all stared at the tower and Odd is still kissing Xena

but then Odd pushed her away)

Odd:"What are I doing (he put his hand on his head and started

walking away from Xena) I'm over here making out with my enemy

while my friends are out cold outside (he worried)Oh my god (he ran

out of the tower)

Aelita:"Odd (She ran to him) are you ok"

Odd:"Yeah I think so"

Ulrich:"What happened to you the last thing I remember you were

being sucked into that tower"

Odd:"Well Technically I did"

Ulrich:"Really what did it looked like"

Odd:"Well it just looked like a regular tower except the color it was

black and red Oh and I met some girl in there"

Zak:"A girl...oh it must be moon what worry she no harm"

Odd:"Well that nice but she said her name was...(before odd finish he sentence

Xena started walking out of the tower)

Zak:"Xena"(they were all shocked)

Ulrich:"That's Xena...that Xana's kid"

**Oh boy lets see what happened next what will Xena do and what does Zak know **


	8. Chapter 8

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:8 Xena Child Of The Virus**

Ulrich:"That's Xena"

Xena:"Hello Zakery"

Zak:"Hello Xena"

Aelita:"your first name is Zakery"

Zak:"lets just stick with Zak alright"

Xena:"So (she walked tors Aelita) you the

daughter of own creator"

Ulrich:"Creator"

Aelita:"Ulrich I think she meant my father"

Jeremie:"Franz Hopper but...I thought Xana was the

one who created you"

Zak:"And Franz created Xana so his technically like a

grandfather to her"

Xena:"What with all details Zakie your usually not helping

human"

Zak:"Xena I took you a thousand time NOT TO CALL ME

THAT"

Xena:"Tell me something Zak...your not even a half-blood

and you have the feeling strength of helping this kids"

(So Jeremie saw errors pop up all over the monitor)

Jeremie:"What...what's going on here"

Aelita:"Jeremie...what wrong"

Jeremie:"I don't know I'm getting all track of error everywhere"

(The whole sector started shaking and giant blue cubes

falling down from above) Aelita what going on"

Aelita:"everything is shaking

Odd:"Forget the shaking you should worry about not

getting crushed"(A big bolder landed right next to Odd and

he jump) see what I mean"

(Then the shaking stopped and the cubes are just floating)

Yumi:"It stopped"

(Jeremie whistled in worry)

William:"Um...O...K..."

(Aelita,Ulrich,odd and Yumi saw the floating cubes)

Xena:"You five are acting like you ever been here

before"(They turned and look at her...and then the

Scyphozoa showed up Xena turned her head and saw)

"Well I wonder he's doing here"(she looked at them and

looked away)

Aelita:"What is that doing here"(The scyphozoa put one

tentacle on Xena's Arm and she readied him)He's hungry"

Ulrich:"Oh really and what is it hungry for...Brain cells"

Xena:"He feeds on his own kind"

Odd:"his own kind you mean Xana's monster"

Xena:"No...Half-bloods (A black smoke appeared around her arm

and a sword showed up in her hand)

Aelita:"What kind of a sword is that"

(William and Ulrich got out they're swords,Yumi got out her fans Odd

wasn't going to aim at her until he since something about her)

Xena:"Let's see five against one what are the odds in that"

Aelita:"Energy field"(A pink orb shot out her hand and Xena jump out

of the way)

Xena:"Really is that the best you can do"(Odd felt he's heart beating fast

Xena since it from him and her sword started glowing red)

Ulrich:"super sprint"(she swung her sword and red spears come out and shot

at all of then even Zak that devirtalize them but missed Odd)

Odd:"What have you done"

Xena:"...They were in the way"

Odd:"In the way of what (Odd's body felt heavy)Wh...what's wrong with me"(he fell on

his knees) Oh no I can't move"

Xena:" Don't worry the pain is natural for own kind"

Odd:"...I'm not one of you"(Xena slowly walked tors Odd was strange enough to sit down

Xena stop in front of him down on her knees)

Xena:"Not one of us huh...they tell me (She put her hand on the side of his face) how could you

hear moon's voices"

(The elevator moved and Aelita,Ulrich,Yumi and William saw Jeremie still out cold on the floor)

Aelita:"JEREMIE"(They all ran to him)

Ulrich:"Jeremie (Jeremie woke up) are you alright"

Jeremie:"What...what are you guys doing here"

Yumi:"Xena she devirtalized us what happened to you"

Jeremie:"I don't know It was very strange...all of a sudden all this...black vines came out of the computer and

started attacking me one of them knot me unconscious"

William:"That sounds like the same vine that knot us out cold"

Aelita:"It must of been the Pure Tower that did this the same it did to us"

Ulrich:"I think it wanted us out of the way plus those vine grabbed Odd and he ended up in the tower"

Aelita:"Speaking of Odd where is he"

(Jeremie got up and got in the seat)

Jeremie:"He's still on Lyoko"

(Xena was on top of Odd smelling his neck)

Odd:"What are you doing"

Xena:"Just answer the question"

Odd:"What about the voice I thought she be a little girl who what a playmate"

_"He he he This one is fun Xena can we keep him"_

Xena:"Did you hear that (Odd was trying to get up be he still can't move)

Moon likes you...your a rare one...now its time to eat"(she got off of him and he can move again)

Odd:"So you eat your own kind"(The Scyphozoa was right behind her)

Xena:"Yes (she put her hands on the tentacles) So you will too.

(The Scyphozoa goes after him)

Jeremie:"OH NO the Scyphozoa is after him"

Ulrich:"We have to help him"

(Odd was running away but then a block came up and froze his leg)

Odd:"What the...when did they let you in"

(The Scyphozoa rapped its tentacles around him and pick him up)

Jeremie:"Too late"

(Xena turned into a smoke and disappeared)

Aelita:"What...why is it taking his memories"

Jeremie:"It's not his memories...it's his blood cell"

Ulrich:"It's doesn't matter we have to help him"

Aelita:"Jeremie can you bring him in"

(Jeremie moved his hand on the keyboard)

Jeremie:"No I can't...as long as the scyphozoa has him on its procession I

can't...do..anything"

Ulrich:"Alright sent me back I'll help him"

Jeremie:"Alright get down to the scanner room"

(Ulrich ran down and got into one of the scanner)

Ulrich:"Alright I'm ready Jeremie"

_To be continued _

**Will Ulrich ****save odd?**** What is Xena evil plan? ****and what does the scyphozoa what from Odd?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:9 Bad Illness  
**

(Ulrich is running so fast that he made it the outside)

Ulrich:"Jeremie can you sent my overbike"

Jeremie:"Its on its way"(The overbike appeared and Ulrich jump on and took off)

Ulrich:"Hang on Odd I gotta get you out of this"

(The Scyphozoa has it three tentacles on his head and sucking his cells)

Ulrich:"Jeremie I almost there (So flying manta appeared and started firing at him) oh no

That's all I need"(He put on one of his swords blocking himself) Jeremie I have mantas on

my tail how is Odd doing"

Jeremie:"Not good you have to hurry all of Odd's blood cell are almost drained"

Ulrich:"Well I can't that without this...

Aelita:"Energy field"(Pink orb shot at the manta destroying it then Aelita showed with her wings)

Ulrich:When did you get her in"

Aelita:"Just now"

Ulrich:"Jeremie you are brilliant"

Jeremie:"Thanks but I didn't do anything"

Ulrich:"But didn't you just...(He point to Aelita)

Aelita:"No I never got devitalized I made a clone right after I stopped hugging Odd"

Ulrich:"Your the greatest Aelita come on lets go"(Aelita and Ulrich flew into the entrance)

(Odd was going limp from the Scyphozoa)

Ulrich:"Super sprint (He plush his sword into the blocks eyes destroying it)

Aelita:"Energy field"(a pink orb hit the Scyphozoa and drops Odd Ulrich ran to catch him)

"Odd"(Aelita come down next to Ulrich then the Scyphozoa was destroyed by the orb)

Ulrich:"Odd wake up (Ulrich had his arm under Odd's neck shaking him he looks pale) wake up dawn it"

Come on wake up (Aelita started crying a little) Come on (the Ulrich started crying and put is head on Odd's

chest cried on him Aelita started crying some more and then the others started crying too)

Odd:"Ul...Ulrich(Ulrich lifted his head)...wh...why are you crying"

Aelita:"ODD"(They all heard her thou the monitor)

Ulrich:"Jeremie he's alive now can you bring us back"

Jeremie"Of course (He was about to bring them but a whole bunch of error came on the monitor)

William:"Oh man what are those errors for(in a angry tone jeremie waved his finger on the keyboard

and a screen came up)

Jeremie:"OH NO"

Ulrich:"What...what wrong"

Jeremie:"I can't bring Odd back in he's condition"

Aelita:"What why?

Jeremie:"He lost too many blood cells to the scyphozoa it will be too dangerous to bring him thou the

scanners"

Aelita:"So what should do have any idea"

Jeremie:"Well the safest way is to bring him into a way tower just for now

until I find a way to cure him"

Ulrich:"Jeremie I don't think Odd can even make to a way tower"

Aelita:"He's right Odd's really ill he can barely move"

Jeremie:"That's why you two are going to help him"

Ulrich:"...Alright where's the way tower"

Jeremie:"In the mountain sector"

Ulrich:"Alright wheres my overbike"

Aelita:"hang on I'll get"(she started running Ulrich saw odd sit up)

Ulrich:"Easy there..don't push yourself"

Odd:"You...know...me"(Ulrich smiled then Aelita came back with

the overbike)

Ulrich:"That was fast"

Aelita:"Thanks now come on"(Aelita put odd's arm around her neck and Ulrich

put the other one around his neck then lifted him up) Whoa when did you get

so heavy"(Odd Smiled at her and they walked he to the overbike)

Ulrich:"Here Aelita can you get him"

Aelita:"Yeah sure"(Ulrich jumped on the overbike and Aelita help Odd get on the

back Odd grab a hold of his waist and lad his head on Ulrich's back)

Ulrich:"Alright you guys ready"(Aelita waved her hand over her wrist)

Aelita:"Yet lets go"(they took off)

Jeremie:"Yumi William get to the scanners I'm senting you two into the

mountain sector"(William and Yumi looked at each other)

Yumi:"You don't anything bad happen to him"(Jeremie had nothing to say)

Ok come on William"(They climb down to the scanner room)

Jeremie:"Transfer William,Transfer Yumi, Scanner William Scanner Yumi Vitalization"

(They landed in the mountain sector) Aelita Ulrich take the south entrance it will lead you

straight the the mountain sector"

Ulrich:"Gotta (he felt odd's hand squeezing his waist hard like he's in a lot of pain) Hang on

buddy we're almost there"(they make it the mountain sector)

Jeremie:"Now go Northeast you'll see William and Yumi by the way tower)

Aelita:"I see them"(Yumi waved to them)

Yumi:"Hey what's going...(Yumi saw how ill Odd was) Odd what happened to you"

Odd:"Lo...long story"

Ulrich:"When the scyphozoa took his blood cells he became like this"

(Odd felt a heartbeat and fell off the overbike)Odd"(Yumi lifted his head up and he started coughing)

Yumi:"Hurry lets get him in the way tower"(She carried him like a man Ulrich and William were both in

shock and as so they get into the tower odd was already regenerating)

Aelita:"Yumi look"(She point at Odd and see that his pale face is lad him down in the middle)

It's amazing what my father can do"

Yumi:"He sure is a awesome guy"(she smiled at her)

(Odd was floating there with the data banks in the tower surrounding him)

Aelita:"Yumi"(she point at odd)

Yumi:"Whoa the data banks...they...going...inside him"

Ulrich:"wh..what...what does this mean"

Aelita:"...(she smiled)...It's means..that gonna make it"

**Now there all in the way tower waiting for Odd to recover? What will the gang do next and how is Odd a half-blood and why was he blood cells drained? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter: 10 The Healing**

(Aelita and William stayed in the tower with odd while Jeremie,Yumi,and Ulrich went

to lunch)

Yumi:"Are you sure its ok to leave them alone on lyoko what if

something happened"

Jeremie:"I agree with you Yumi but Aelita inserted on getting odd some time

to heal it will take a while and we can't miss any more classes"

Ulrich:"Then how come William gets to still with them and not me"

Yumi:"I didn't realize you were that worried about Odd"

Ulrich:"No Its that I'm a better fighter then William beside I'm always

protecting him...(Ulrich just remember what Odd said)

**_Flashback_**

Odd:...I..I felt like I was the weakest one in the group everyday even though

I don't say it I've been watching you guys from the background you will always in

the lead...I'm just the trainee I never had any special ability and the only ability I

had was future flash and after that's gone I've been working my ass off trying to get to

you level and...and I failed"

**_Back To Present _**

Yumi:"Yeah you are the chap...but do you have any idea how Odd feels about that"

Ulrich:"Yeah I know he told me right before I went to find you guys"

Yumi:"Wait...A...Min are you telling me that you just notice it now"

Ulrich:"What do you mean I just notice it"

Yumi:"Ulrich even I can thou Odd's eyes he watches you every move,your fighting skill,your

looks,the way girls look at you"

(Ulrich started laughing but then he looked at Yumi and then stopped)

Ulrich:"Oh your serest...but Odd never minded"

Yumi:"Well Ulrich Um...Odd's been acting"

Ulrich:"Wh...(Before Ulrich could finish the bell rang for lunch)

**Lyoko**

(Odd was stilling floating there Aelita was sitting next to him and William

was outside on lyoko watching out for monster)

William:"Well I guess there's nothing here"(he went inside the tower Aelita

turned her head and saw him) How is he doing"

Aelita:"Great his paleness is gone but he fever hadn't broking we might have to

wait a little longer"

William:"How long has it been"

Aelita:"4 hours"

William:"Really"

Aelita:"William go back to the factory and contact the others so we can

go to class"

William:"Alright Aelita...we'll you do me the honors"

Aelita:"I would be happy to"(she forged a pink orb and aim it at William devitalizing him

William came out of the scanner and ran into the elevator)...hang on Odd you'll be ok (she put

her hand in his and then the other one on top and started crying so the evaluator door opened and

William walk to the monitor and put the earphone on)

William:"Aelita are still there"

Aelita:"Yeah...Did you contact the others"

William:"I was going to but my phone died on me wait can you call them from here"

Aelita:"Yes William do you remember what to do"(William started thinking) yeah...yeah I remember now

William moved his finger around the keyboard and he started calling Jeremie he was in math class a few second

later he's phone was ringing and the the bell rang)

Jeremie:"Hello"

William:"Jeremie"

Jeremie:"William"

William:"Yeah it's me Aelita want to know if Yumi and Ulrich can watch Odd for a while so we can get to class"

Jeremie:"How is Odd is he still pale"

William:"Well no the pale skin is gone but his fever hasn't broking yet"

Jeremie:"Ok I'll Call Yumi and Ulrich and We'll be there in about 10 minutes"

William:"Alright we'll be here"

(They hung up and Jeremie started calling the others)

**Factory**

(10 minutes later the elevator door opened Jeremie,Yumi,and Ulrich walked to the monitor where William was sitting)

William:"Hey there you guys are any longer I would of fell asleep"

Jeremie:"Alright William I'll take it from here"(William got out of the chair so Jeremie would sit in it)...Aelita"

Aelita:"Jeremie...about time"

Jeremie:"Oh Sorry we had a slit problem in the elevator...So how is he"

Aelita:"Well William are ready told you"

Jeremie:"Yeah well anything new"

Aelita:"Not at the moment"

Jeremie:"Alright just hang in there a little longer while I'll sent Ulrich and Yumi"

Aelita:"Gotta"

(So Ulrich and Yumi got into the scanners Jeremie moved his fingers over the keyboard and then the

scanner doors closed)

Jeremie:"Transfer,scanner,vitalization"(They land near the way tower in the mountain sector)

Ulrich:"Nice going you getting better at this"(They ran into the tower and Odd floating there and Aelita was sitting

right next to him)hey Aelita (she turned her head and saw Ulrich and Yumi walking tors her)

Aelita:"Oh great you made it (she got up on her feet) He's fever haven't broking yet but...I think he in a comma"

(They both looked at her)

Yumi:"Will he ever wake up"

Jeremie:"It deepens...how much blood did he lose Aelita"

Aelita:"Alot he was pretty pale when we saved him"

Ulrich:"Plus he couldn't even walk we had to carry him to my vehicle and he had a strong grip...like...like he was in

so much pain"(Yumi put her hand on his shoulder)

Jeremie:"I got it (All three of them looked up)...Odd condition is normal like any other sick person"

Aelita:"So how much does he have"

Jeremie:"Mmmm...according to my counteraction he been for about a week"

Ulrich:"So we're gonna have a clone on us again"

Jeremie:"Pretty much...but we'll take turns on watching the real Odd"

(Jeremie flipped his fingers over the keyboard and made a Odd clone)

William:"Well it looks like him"

Jeremie:"Not bad hey...now with the upgrade lets see if he acts like him"

Clone:"Not bad is the word that interprets the feeling of good or bad deepens on have you say it

like when you add the word hey it recalibration the sentence that will be used in any sentence should I

stop cause you two seem confused"

(Jeremie and William both stared at him and Jeremie's glass fell off)

William:"Well...he looks like...but he definitely doesn't act like him"

Jeremie:"Definitely I didn't understand a word it said"(he pick up his glass)

and I'm the genus around here"

Ulrich:"Was that the clone"

Jeremie:"Yeah I don't understand the upgrade should of work"

William:"Oh it work alright...maybe a little to well"

Ulrich:"Well what are you going to do he's all yours William"

William:"(he looked at the monitor then looked at the clone) Alright don't calls me

any trouble"(the clone shook his head up and down)

Jeremie:"Now you two keep a eyes on things while we're gone"

Yumi:"Alright"

Ulrich:"Gotta"

Jeremie:"Aelita are you ready I'm bringing you in"

Aelita:"I'm ready"

(So Aelita came in walked out of the scanner and gone into the elevator then up to where William

and Jeremie is then William,Jeremie,Aelita,and the clone Odd left the factory and head to school)

**The Clone seem to be acting smarter then the read Odd How would they handle it?A whole week with a clone let's see what will happen **


	11. Chapter 11

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:11 Bad Feelings**

**Lyoko**

(Yumi is in the tower with Odd while Ulrich is outside watching out for Xena)

Ulrich:"Mmmm come on give something"(He saw 3 krabes heading tors him)

About time"(The krabes started firing) Super Sprint"

Yumi:"(she heard noises)ULRICH"

Ulrich:"(He jump on top of the krabe) Impact"( hitting the eye destroying the krabe

Yumi ran out of the tower to what's going on)

Yumi:"Krabes"(Yumi ran to one of them and throw her fan at them and hit the eye)

Ulrich:"YUMI"(He ran to her and they end up back to back)

Yumi:"I see you making the trouble"

Ulrich:"Don't started with me...look there's one left"

Yumi:"(Yumi turned her head and saw 2 megatank behind the krabe) Don't be to sure

about that look"

Ulrich:"Megatanks"

Yumi:"look above...hornets"

Ulrich:"Oh man we're gonna need backup"

**Cafeteria**

(Aelita,William,and Jeremie were eating there lunch when the they heard a beeping

Jeremie check his laptop)

Jeremie:"Oh no Ulrich and Yumi are in big trouble...They got monster on there tail"

Aelita:"We have to help them"

Jeremie:"Alright let's go"(They ran out of the Cafe and headed straight to the factory

until they got caught by Jim)

Jim:"Now where are you three think you going"

Jeremie:"Um...well...you see Jim...we are..um"

William:"..A...a school project...in the woods"(Jim was confused)

Aelita:"Yeah...a project about...the...um"

Jeremie:"Forest God"(All three of them looked at him)

Jim:"Forest God"

Jeremie:"Yeah The legendary forest God named...um.."

Aelita:"Timaka"

Jim:"Tim..ma...ka"

William:"Yeah...Yeah Legend said that three brave kids were to go into

the forest and find the god Timaka"

Aelita:"...Yeah...for History class"

(Jim didn't buy it)

William:"LOOK ITS THE TIMAKA"

Jim:"What...(He turned around trying to find it)umm...I don't see anything (He turned back around

and they were gone)"What the...Why you sneaking brats"

(they ran thou the forest then to the sewer Jeremie on the scouter Aelita and William on skateboards)

William:"Man I can't that worked we sure did fool Jim"

Aelita:"Well Jim is easy to fool It's Xena we're worried about now"

(They got to the factory)

**Lyoko**

(Ulrich and Yumi were still fighting the monster)

Ulrich:"I wish there is a way to contact others (He block the laser with his sword) Super Sprint (Ran and jump then slides

2 hornets and then ran back to Yumi) One of us has to go back"

Yumi:"Are you crazy we can't go back now"

Jeremie:"You don't have to"

Yumi:"Jeremie"

Jeremie:"That right I'm senting William and Aelita for backup"

Ulrich:"Great we need all the help we can get"

Jeremie:"I'm on it" (Aelita and William are already in the scanners) Transfer Aelita Transfer William

Scanner Aelita Scanner William vitalization"(They landed in the middle of the fight)

William:"Oh great (He plugged his into the ground using it as a shield and Aelita got behind him)

Aelita:"Energy Field"(She hit one of the Megatanks eye and destroyed it)

Ulrich:"Well done Princess" (Ulrich and Yumi ran behind the sword)

Aelita:"Yeah but there still to many of them and I don't think William's sword can hold them off"

William:"You have a better idea"

(Aelita got down on her knees and started singing then big huge mountains surrounding them as

a shield)

William:"I take back what I said"(Aelita smiled then William pulled his sword out of the ground)

Jeremie:"Good job Aelita"(They started firing at the mountains shield)

Ulrich:"Whoa I think they're not giving up that easily"

Yumi:"What do you expect it's Xana's child"

(Then a black smoke slip thou the crack and Zak showed up)

Ulrich:"Look who it is"

Zak:"No time Ulrich we got to block every inch of this shield"

Aelita:"Why what for"(Zak put his hand over the ground and a violet color crystal came out of the ground)

What is that...a crystal"

Zak:"No time to explain"(He body started glowing and every crack was block) hurry block every crack"

(And they did except for Aelita)

Aelita:"I ask you before why"

Zak:"Cause Xena can pop up anytime she can easily slipped thou anything"

Aelita:"but she would turn into a smoke"

Zak:"Yeah...How did you think I got in here"

(She started helping right away)

Ulrich:"Ok I think at all of them" (Zak fell on his knees) Cool trick (He looked up at Ulrich)

with that crystal how did you do that"

Zak:"That...was no trick...It's a bonding power"

Yumi:"Bonding"

Zak:"Yes...there are only two bonding and two people processing it"

Yumi:"And your one of them"

Zak:"...YES...I'm hold the bonding of the dragon Kenta"

Ulrich:"And the other one"

Zak:"Kira his sister"

Aelita:"And who holds her bonding"

Zak:"That want I don't know (So it was quiet) they have stopped

Come on (He made a big hold thou the shield) It's clear quick to the

way tower"

(And they all ran to the tower and Aelita was looking around)

Aelita:"Where did they go"

Ulrich:"It doesn't matter keep going"

(So they all got into the way tower and Odd was still there)

Zak:"That was a close one"

Ulrich:"So what happen why did they retreated"

Zak:"...They didn't there still out there"

Ulrich:"How do you know"

Zak:"Cause I can scene them (Zak saw Odd floating them)

...how long"

Ulrich:"What?"

Zak:"How long does the kid have"(Ulrich saw him looking at Odd)

Ulrich:"...Jeremie said about a week"(Zak scene something)

Zak:"...There...leaving..."(Jeremie looked at the screen and saw the

monster leaving)

Jeremie:"Zak's right for some reason they're retreating"

Aelita:"Have they giving up"(Jeremie put his finger on his chin and started thinking)

Jeremie:"No if Xena is anything like Xana than there's a plan coming along"

(Aelita put her hand on Odd's face then Ulrich put his hand on her shoulder and she started hugging him)

Ulrich:"It's my fault Aelita...I should of never pushed him into the scanner"(Then Yumi and William came up them

and started joining the hug)

**Ulrich started feeling guilty for Odd's comma Aelita felt sorry for everything **


	12. Chapter 12

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:12 A Girl Named Moon**

(Aelita,Ulrich,William,and Yumi were still hugging then they heard something)

_"Your really worried about this boy are you"_

Aelita:"Who said that"

_"I did"_

Aelita:"Who are you"(the voices started laughing)

Zak:"I...Know..that laugh from anywhere"

_Don't you dare tell them Zak it's all part of the game they_

_have to guess who I am"_

Yumi:"But how are we never heard your voice before"

Ulrich:"Or saw you before"

_"Come on you guys are smart think"_

Zak:"Oh bother"

Aelita:"Can you give us a hint"

_"Alright Aelita only because you ask nicely...think back"_

Yumi:"Think back...think back at what"

_he he he he...I like you Yumi your not just beautiful but your also _

_funny"_(Yumi blushed)

Yumi:"Well um...thank you...but What I meant was how for far back"

_Ok just because I like you...think back in sector 5 not too long ago but I _

_help you and only one of you could hear me"_

Aelita:"wait a minute"

**_Fashback_**

Odd:"_This is our pure tower"_

Yumi:"Pure tower"

Odd:"_Yes its our life force if a human ever enter into this tower lyoko will be purgative _

_it would seeded to excited and so would we" _(the platform stopped at the end)

Yumi:"So we can't deactivated it"(she left Odd's mind and Odd fell down)

**_Present_**

Aelita:"You were the voice Odd's been hearing...you helped us thou the maze"

Ulrich:"Wait are you saying that Odd was under you control"

_"Hey It helped you didn't"_

William:"She got a point"

Aelita:"So I want to thank you for helping...its was very sweet of you"

_Aaaaaaaaaaa...(_Then a white smoke and came a little girl in a white dress and white who rapped her

arm around Aelita's waist giving her a hug)

Moon:"No one has ever called me sweet before"

Zak:"Moon"(She looked at Zak and ran to him and hugged him) Moon...moon...moon...come

on you know I not conferable with this (the others started giggling at him) Stop laughing"

( Then they were all sitting down Moon was sitting between Aelita and Yumi)

Yumi:"So Moon how long have you been here on Lyoko"

Moon:"Well...my life I guess"

Aelita:"Really"(Moon shook her head up and down)

Moon:"But sometime it gets lonely"

Yumi:"Why is it because you have no one to play with"

Moon:"Yeah The people I live with never lifted a finger to amours me"

Yumi:"No even Zak"(She looked at him)

Moon:"He tried too but he just not the fun type"

Aelita:"But at less he tried...right"

Moon:"Yeah...That why I like him"

(As Moon continued talking to them Odd heard them and opened his eyes

and he saw them sitting but they don't notice him waking up because they

were paying attraction to moon)

Aelita:"So it's that why you helped us it because you wanted to play"

Moon:"Yes (As she continued talking Odd was slowly put down he sat on his bottom with

his knees down on the ground and his legs on opposite sides and they still didn't notice) I thought

you guys would be fun and you were"(Odd crisscross his leg and put his elbow on his leg and his hand

on his cheek listening to Moon's story)

Yumi:"So before how come Odd could only hear you but not us"

Moon:"Well it's because...in there I can only speak to half-bloods"(Odd was shock to hear that) and besides

he has a fun heart"(she looked at Odd then looked down)

Ulrich:"Yeah...your right about him"(Odd's was also shocked to hear that too)

(Then Moon started crying)

Aelita:"Hey...hey don't cry...don't cry...what the matter"

Moon:"why does...why does Xena had to do that...to her own kind"

(Odd tilted his head a little)

Aelita:"Moon don't cry"

Moon:"How can I not cry"

Odd:"Moon (she continued crying) poor thing"

(Ulrich turned his head and saw Odd awake)

Yumi:"Come on Moon" (Moon got up and ran to Odd started crying on his chest)

Aelita:"Odd...when did you..."

Odd:"Just now"(He looked down at moon feeling sorry for her)

Jeremie:"Odd...your awake...

Odd:"Yeah so what"

Jeremie:"but I don't understand the scans said that you would supposed to be

in a comma for at less a week...it's hasn't even be a day"(then Moon stopped crying)

Moon:"A week"(Odd moved his shoulder up then down) but I don't understand it either

almost all your blood cells were drained you would of be in a comma for at less a month"

Odd:"Well...I guess I'm great that way"(Moon started giggling and the others smiled at him

except for Zak) What are you all smiling at"

Ulrich:"Nothing Odd"

Odd:"Ulrich are you crying"

Ulrich:"What of course not"(Moon crawled to him and point at his eyes)

Moon:"Then what's all that water coming out of you eyes"

Ulrich:"I just have something in my eye"

Moon:"LIAR"(They all laughed at him)

(As they were all laughing Zak started say stuff in his head)

Zak:_How could this happen?How could s half-blood like him heal so quickly?It took me about 2 years for my body to heal_

_and I still healing...but Odd I can scene that his body is fully recover Not only that I felt a strong power coming from you_

_It's the power I know I'll never get...your the one Odd...your the one with the other bonding...Kira's Bonding I can feel it_

_Kenta can feel it he can his own flash and blood running thou your vanes and one day that power will be unleashed and the _

_world will be in chaos...unless..."_

Odd:"Hey Zak why are you soaking over there"

Moon:"Yeah come on sit down with us and enjoy the laughter"

Zak:"You know I not good with fun"

Moon:"...oh well lets just leave him there to soak"

(They continued telling jokes)

Zak:"_Unless you join me and my sister it the only way to control that power...I've been waiting 16 years for you_

_and you wouldn't have a choice _(Zak step out of the tower) _So Odd__ you will join force _(Xana symbol showed up in

his eyes) _and together we will rule both worlds"_(he turned into a smoke and disappeared)

**Oh boy this isn't good Zak had the Xana symbol in his he be Xana? Or is he just being used?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:13 Bond Of The Dragon**

(Zak ended up in the core chamber of sector 5)

Kenta:"I see you fought him"(a red glow came out of Zak's stomach)

Zak:"Yes I have fought the other bonding"(A black and red smoke came out and

form into a dragon)

Kenta:"But my sister has not yet revolved herself"

Zak:"And what's taking so long"

Kenta:"Like me she has to wait for the proper age"

Zak:"And what age is that same as me"

Kenta:"The boy must be 17 years old for Kira to revolved herself"

Zak:"What...I had to wait to..19 years for you"

Kenta:"Kira is very wise with this her powers are the same as my

but her skills are unique to my own"

Zak:"So your saying she's better than you"

(then Xena appeared)

Xena:"No affiance but isn't she the eldest one"

Zak:"XENA"

Kenta:"No she is right...Kira is indeed the eldest"

Xena:"What's the deal you said you have same power

as her so should the bonding be linked"

Kenta:"Xena (He started to surround her) you are brilliant"

Xena:"Why Thank you"

Zak:"Indeed she is"(He pick her up and kissed her on the lips)

Xena:"Zak dear we're supposed be brother ans sister"

Zak:"But no ones around but us"(before they kissed again they heard Kenta talking)

Kenta:"Of course no matter how skilled the bond will always connect"

(Then a girl who looked Xena except she was a little bit older and her dress was longer went down

to her feet white hair some of her hair cover her left eye and it was half way up her name was Xona)

Xona:"Connected Bond ha"

Xena:"Xona...when did you get back"

Xona:"About a hour ago"(Xena jumped off of Zak)

Zak:"How is your ice burg going"

Xona:"Still cold but still there"

Xena:"That's good"(Kenta came down next to her)

Xona:"What about the forest how is that going"

Zak:"Still green Vinny and still here"

Xona:"And your Xena"

Xena:"Big,round,blue,moving,trap,creepers they like to call it should I

go on (she gave her a half a smile) but still here"

Kenta:"Speaking of which I since something from the link of the network"

Zant:"Don't worry about it that was just me"(Zant dressed the same as what William wore but his is alot darker then William

and the Xana symbol is blood red and he is also a half-blood)

Xona:"Zant and how is yours"

Zant:"If your talking about the desert,Big,Orange,Hot as hell,but not as hot as you"(He said started kissing her on the neck)

Xona:"OH Zant now in front of my sister"

(Kenta the dragon started circling around in the middle of them)

Zak:"What up Kenta"

Kenta:"My sister I can feel her strength increasing and the boy's power will be unleashed"

(Then a big blood color red orb with a dragon shape on it)

Zak:"...Fantastic...

Xena:"It's beautiful"

Zenta:"This is my soul pure evil"

Zak:"Well you do me the honor my love"

Xena:"I would love to my dear (she walked up to it and felt the evil energy flowing inside her) This power

it's unbeatable"(She put her hands out and started grabbing it and the next thing it was in the paw of her hand)

Zak:"How do you feel my love"

Xena:"This is what's inside of you (Zak laugh evilly) SO MUCH POWER"

Kenta:"It's much more then that (Zanta come up and cut a little hole where the blood comes out)DRINK IT"

Xena:"The blood"

Kenta:"Yes drink it"(Xena put her mouth where the hold is and started drinking the blood) Zant...you too"

Zant:"You...want me to drink the blood"(Kenta shook his head up and then down)

Xona:"Why can't I drink it"

Kenta:"The blood will only work on half-bloods"

Xona:"Go on darling...drink that blood for me"(Zant smiled)

Zant:"Mmmm...are you sure"(He kissed her on the neck again)

Xona:"Ohhh go ahead get that power"

Zant:"Alright only because you want me too...and besides I thirsty all of a sudden"

(He walked up to orb and started sucking the blood)

Xena:"Do you feel it"

Zant:"The power...its like I'm sucking in evil soul"

(They started to transform)

Zak:"What's happening"(Sooner or later Dragon wings started growing on the're back)

Xona:"They're changing"

(Then they grew fangs on they're teeth and claws on they're nails)

Kenta:"The blood of the dragon orb is filled rages and hatred it allows there body to transform into

mighty dragons"

(They Xena and Zant so into big black dragons Xena was a blood red color dragon with dark glowing scales

And Zant was a pitch black color dragon with glowing blood red scales)

Xena:_**"I have never felt such power I can feel the blood rushing thou my vanes"**_

(Zant roar really loud that Aelita and the others could hear it)

Zant:**_"I feel like killing and eating human flash"_**

(Then he roar again)

**_Mountain Sector_**

Aelita:"Did you guys hear that_**"**_

Odd:"Yeah...it almost sounds like a roar"

(It roar again)

Ulrich:"He's right...what do you think it is"

Jeremie:"I don't know..but I don't like it I bringing you guys"

Aelita:"Alright Jeremie (She looked at Odd) Odd's been here long

he needs to got out"

Odd:"HEY What's that supposed to mean"(They all laugh)

Jeremie:"Alright Odd time to bring you in"

(The scanner doors opened Odd Yumi and Aelita step out then Ulrich and William)

Odd:"Man What the heck happen when I was out"(Ulrich put his hand on his shoulder)

Ulrich:"Come on I'll expect everything on the way"(They started walking on the bridge Yumi looked at

her watch to see the time"

Yumi:"3:00am Man I didn't realize how late it is...Oh my parents are gonna killed me"

Aelita:"Don't worry about it they'll probably think that you out with Ulrich"(Yumi Blushed)

(Now there all going to bed)

**So now the evil gang of Xana have dragon on they're side and What does it mean that Odd has the other bonding power Zenta's sister Kira**

**what will happen now  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:14 The Nightmare Are Back**

Zak:"...Fantastic...

Xena:"It's beautiful"

Zenta:"This is my soul pure evil"

Zak:"Well you do me the honor my love"

Xena:"I would love to my dear (she walked up to it and felt the evil energy flowing inside her) This power

it's unbeatable"(She put her hands out and started grabbing it and the next thing it was in the paw of her hand)

Zak:"How do you feel my love"

Xena:"This is what's inside of you (Zak laugh evilly) SO MUCH POWER"

Kenta:"It's much more then that (Zanta come up and cut a little hole where the blood comes out)DRINK IT"

Xena:"The blood"

Kenta:"Yes drink it"(Xena put her mouth where the hold is and started drinking the blood) Zant...you too"

Zant:"You...want me to drink the blood"(Kenta shook his head up and then down)

Xona:"Why can't I drink it"

Kenta:"The blood will only work on half-bloods"

Xona:"Go on darling...drink that blood for me"(Zant smiled)

Zant:"Mmmm...are you sure"(He kissed her on the neck again)

Xona:"Ohhh go ahead get that power"

Zant:"Alright only because you want me too...and besides I thirsty all of a sudden"

(He walked up to orb and started sucking the blood)

Xena:"Do you feel it"

Zant:"The power...its like I'm sucking in evil soul"

(They started to transform)

Zak:"What's happening"(Sooner or later Dragon wings started growing on the're back)

Xona:"They're changing"

(Then they grew fangs on they're teeth and claws on they're nails)

Kenta:"The blood of the dragon orb is filled rages and hatred it allows there body to transform into

mighty dragons"

(They Xena and Zant so into big black dragons Xena was a blood red color dragon with dark glowing scales

And Zant was a pitch black color dragon with glowing blood red scales)

Xena:_**"I have never felt such power I can feel the blood rushing thou my vanes"**_

(Zant roar really loud that Aelita and the others could hear it)

Zant:**_"I feel like killing and eating human flash"_**

(Then he roar again and then Aelita wake up she started dreaming about things about it happens that she

has not seen before)

Aelita:"Aaaaa"(She opened her eyes and realize it was just a dream)

**Cafeteria**

Yumi:"It's weird that moon would disappear like that"

Ulrich:"I know she was happy with Odd"

Odd:"I never had any girl cry on me before"(Odd looked worried about her and Yumi can tell

how worried Odd was)

Yumi:"Yeah...even when Aelita and I couldn't com her down she ran straight to you"

Odd:"Well that's because she can only touch Half-bloods...like me"

(Then Aelita started walking over with a tray looking sad)

Jeremie:"Hey where have you been"

Aelita:"I just woke up"

Yumi:"Really what for"

Aelita:"Well...I started having nightmare again"

Ulrich:"What really"(They all stared at her)

Aelita:"Yes...but...things time it was different it wasn't the wolf or mister puck or

my father"

William:"What was it"

Aelita:"It was...Dragons"(Odd almost slit out his drink)

Odd:"Dragons"

Ulrich:"Whoa really"

Yumi:"Aright you two don't get carried away"

Jeremie:"Aelita"

Aelita:"Jeremie"(He put his hand in hers)

Jeremie:"It's ok you don't have to be scared..you can tell"

(Aelita was to afraid to say anything then she looked at Odd)

Jeremie:"Aelita...Aelita come on you can tell me"(she pulled her

hand away)

Aelita:"No"(She got up and walked away)

Jeremie:"Aelita (she continued walking)...What did I say"

Odd:"Do you mind If I talk to her"

Jeremie:"Odd you don't know how to deal with this"

Odd:"Jeremie I wouldn't of ask you if I didn't know how to deal with it"

(Jeremie stared at him then Odd got up and walked away)

Ulrich:"You know Jeremie you can cut them some slake"

Jeremie:"Who both Aelita and Odd will Aelita I understand but Odd..."

Yumi:"Jeremie...They both been thou a lot"(Jeremie still didn't care)

Ulrich:"For god sack Odd was in a comma for 12 hours because his blood

cells were drained"(Then Jeremie felt sorry)

**Woods**

(Odd was looking around for Aelita who was on her way to the factory)

Odd:"Come on Aelita where are you(he stopped then tapped his foot) alright

If I was Aelita who is upset where would I go"(Odd thought about it and a idea pop

in his mind) of course the place where she came from"

(Aelita walked out of the elevator and walked to the monitor)

Aelita:"What is the matter with him (She moved her finger over the keyboard) telling me to

tell him about my dream he should know how I feel about this now"(she set up the auto transfer

and went to the scanner room and then visualized herself in the ice sector...Odd was at the Hermitage

where Aelita grow up)

Odd:"Alright Aelita here I come (He walked inside and went up to her room)

Ha that's weird she not here"(Then a black smoke came behind and then disappeared)

I wonder"

(Aelita was in the tower crying her eyes out and then the elevator opened and Odd ran to

the monitor)

Odd:"I should of know"(He put the earphone on and he heard Aelita crying)

(Odd was going to say something but instead he started the Auto Transfer he took the earphone

off and he ran to the scanner room)

Odd:"(He ran into one of the scanners) Dawn it Aelita why go here of all place (The scanner door

closed and then he landed in the ice sector) Now where are you (he looked around and saw a tower

behind the waterfall)Ah ha"

(Aelita was still crying she was crying so loud she didn't hear Odd come in)

Odd:"I thought you were here"(Aelita turned around her head and saw him)

Aelita:"Odd"(She rubbed her eyes so Odd wouldn't see her crying)

Odd:"Yeah"(Aelita looked up)

Aelita:"Jeremie I know you there(Odd Looked up)I don't know what your going to say but I don't

want to hear So just leave me along"(Odd looked at her like she crazy then she crossed her arm)

Odd:"Ah...Aelita I...don't...think..his there"

Aelita:"Don't lie to me Odd"

Odd:"It's true I came here on my own"

Aelita:"Yeah right"

Odd:"Man I Knew you guys take me for a idiot"(He crossed his arm and tilted his head)

Aelita:"Odd...I...I didn't...I didn't mean it that...is just"(Aelita put her hand on his shoulder)

usually me or Jeremie would have to sent you"

Odd:"(He pulled her hand away) So you do take me for a idiot...ha I get it you two are so smart

I always have to ask you to come here"(Aelita realize what he was about to say next)

Aelita:"Odd"(She started crying again Odd's head was down so he didn't see her tears coming)

Odd:"All I'm saying is that...I wish you two would just...(Aelita jumped and rapped her arms around

his neck so Odd wouldn't finish his sentence)...Ael...Aelita"

Aelita:"I know what your going to say Odd (Odd blushed) you want us to rely on you a little more (Odd

looks at her and blushed again) is that why you didn't want to help earlier"

Odd:"Well...I..huh (he hugged her back) your right that's one of the reasons"

Aelita:"And the others reason"

Odd:"Well...I...I think...some how I knew It was going to happen (Aelita looked at him)...Aelita in your

dream you saw Xena transfer into a dragon didn't you"

**So we Jeremie upsetting Aelita she run to a tower in Lyoko, Then Odd find her on Lyoko and tried to cheer her up **

**Which worked and another thing how did Odd know about Aelita Dreams  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:15 Believing The Truth **

**Lyoko  
**

(Aelita and Odd were in the tower talking about Aelita dreams and

Odd wanted his friends to rely on him a little)

Aelita:"How...how did you know"

Odd:"...Haaa...well... I felt it I know it sounds weird"

Aelita:"Felt it...what do you mean...you...felt it"

Odd:"(He let go and walked away)...I...I don't know (with his hand on his head)

At first I thought is was me that's changing but it wasn't"

Aelita:"Wait a minute...Are you saying your having vision again"

Odd:"I think so but this vision a lot more different then the future flash I had before"

Aelita:"Different...different how?"

Odd:"Like before...every time I got one of those future flashes I can only see like 5 minutes

in the future and I get sledded headaches afterwords"

Aelita:"and your point is"

Odd:"I didn't get anything...no headache this time and I said I felt it not saw it"

Aelita:"Oh...right so what did you feel"

Odd:"I felt...like I getting this incredible power out of nowhere...it was like my body

wanted it so bad cause the strength I'm getting was so powerful...but it felt...evil"

Aelita:"...Haa...wait a second you said earlier...that wasn't you"(Odd looked at her)

Odd:"Yeah...but what does it have to do with this"

Aelita:"Think about it you somehow knew what my dreams were and I didn't tell

anybody...in my dream Xena and someone named Zant who was also a half-blood

they transferred into...some...kind of dragons..."

Odd:"And your point is"

Aelita:"I didn't see you in there (Odd was stud) somehow It was Xena that went thou

that transfer but your the one who felt her pain"

Odd:"(he could not believe what his hearing) What Your saying is...that I can feel her

pain"

Aelita:"Yes"

Odd:"Insanity...maybe that's way she lock lips with me"

Aelita:"ODD"

Odd:"What I couldn't help myself"

Aelita:"Of course you wouldn't help yourself you always like this

when you see a pretty girl"

Odd:"NO...literary I couldn't help myself at all I couldn't even control my own body when I

was in that Pure Tower"(Aelita looked at him in a weird way)

Aelita:"Wh...well what happen"

Odd:"Well...you gonna think this will sounded crazy but...it talked to me"

Aelita:"...It talked to you...Come on Odd...you know towers can't talk I bet your

just making this up just for a excuse about the kiss with Xena"(Odd DID NOT blushed at all

infected he was mad he was so mad at her he said to yell at her)

Odd:"**DO YOU THINK I'M JOKING **(Aelita jumped in fear) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU STILL

DON'T RELY ON ME (Aelita backed up a little) YOU STILL THINK I'M SOME OF KIND JOKER (Aelita started to feel

sorry for him) you think I'm lying"

Aelita:"Well...Odd...its just that..um..."

Odd:"Forget"(He is about to walk out the tower)

Aelita:"wait...where are you going"

Odd:"Why do you care"(Then he walked out on her...Aelita felt threaded)

Aelita:"Odd...why...why didn't you just tell me the truth"(Then she ran out of the

tower and chased after Odd) ODD WAIT"(Odd turn around and Aelita)

Odd:"WHAT"

Aelita:"Can we at less tell the others"(Odd didn't know what to do he turned his

head and looked at the navy blue sky)Odd"

Odd:"...Yeah I guess you right"

Aelita:"On 3...1...2...3"(then they ended up in the scanner room)

**Outside Lobby **

(Jeremie and the others was looking for Aelita)

Jeremie:"OH Aelita where are you (He saw Ulrich tors him) Ulrich...did you find her

and I looked everywhere all around the school)

William:"She not outside of the school either"

Yumi:"And she not at the hermitage"

Jeremie:"Well...we all know one face where she'll be at"

(He get his laptop out)

Ulrich:"You think she's on Lyoko"

William:"Well that is the only place we haven't check yet"

Jeremie:"No...I don't see any sign of her not in the tower or Sector 5"

Yumi:"Well where else should she be"

Aelita:"Behind you"(They all turned around and saw Aelita and Odd)...Hey"

Jeremie:"Aelita..wh..where have you been we looked all over for you"

Aelita:"I'm sorry Jeremie...I was just angry"

Jeremie:"Why did you run away like that"

Aelita:"You kept asking me about my dreams...it just put too much pressure

on me"(Jeremie's face change to sorrow)

Jeremie:"Oh Aelita...I'm sorry"

Aelita:"It ok...Anyway about my dream...I saw...Xena transfer into a dragon"

(They were all surpised) thou same red orb she sucked it blood and she changed"

Odd:"And not just her there was another one named Zant"

Aelita:"Odd knew something about the dream before I even told anybody"

Yumi:"Odd:"...is it possible that you had the same dream as Aelita"

Odd:"No not exile"

Jeremie:"Then how did you know about the dream before we did"

Odd:"Well...I...I had this feeling...something I never felt before"(Aelita walked up to him and put her hand

on his shoulder)

Aelita:"Its OK Odd you don't have to say anything I'll explain anything to them"(Jeremie and Ulrich looked

at each other)

Ulrich:"...Is there something you two aren't telling us"

Aelita:"The red orb what do you think it was"

Odd:"Evil"

Jeremie:"Come again"

Ulrich:"What is this red orb"

Aelita:"I don't have all the details but it's really powerful"

Yumi:"And what you mean sucking it blood"

Odd:"She means it alive"(Yumi looked at him and he looked scared)

Yumi:"Odd...are you Ok"

Odd:"Sorry I have go"(He walked away)

Yumi:"What's going on"

Aelita:"...Odd felt that power thou Xena"

**Is Odd somehow connected to Xena he felt her power from the blood of the Red Orb**


	16. Chapter 16

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:16 The Feeling Of Evil**

Jeremie:"Are you saying that Odd and Xena are connected"

Aelita:"It seems that way odd said that he felt a strong power

coming from her"

Ulrich:"So you saying that he can fell her pain"

Aelita:"I know it sounds crazy but its true"

(Jeremie heard a beeping from his laptop and a Activated tower

came up)

Jeremie:"Activated tower in the desert sector"

Ulrich:"Alright you four head for the factory while I'll go find Odd"

Yumi:"Ok be careful"

Ulrich:"I will"

(They all ran to the factory while Ulrich went into the other direction)

**In The Forest **

(Odd was sitting down against a big org tree wondering what that feeling was)

Odd:"I must be crazy"(Then Zak showed up)

Zak:"No Odd your not going crazy..(Odd looked up and saw Zak) Its funny though

how come I keep finding you alone in the woods"

Odd:"...Its the only place where I can think"

Zak:"Everything you felt was true you have the power to feel another ones pain

and contain it in your own body"(Odd was confused)

Odd:"It didn't contain in my body at less...I don't think so"

Zak:"No but you will"(Odd was scared a little)

Odd:"What are you saying"

Zak:"Your a half-blood and yet you have the same ability as me"

Odd:"(He got up on his feet and crossed his arm) The same as you...please do you

really think I believe in that crud I don't believe that I'm a half-blood..you know I

bet your just saying this to distracted me so you can get to Aelita"

Zak:"...She doesn't concern us anymore"

Odd:"Huh"

Zak:"We've got everything we need from her,The Key to Lyoko,The sector disappearing,and her father died

and the only family she has left is her mother...and you"(Odd didn't have any words to say)

Odd:"What her...her mother is alive"

Zak:"We'll she been Alive for...about...lets see...50,60 years"(Odd was surprised)

Odd:"Years...you mean...you mean she's not human"

Zak:"Well She's human now...there was a accident...a software computer accident"

Odd:"Computer she was one of you guys"

Zak:"Half-blood exactly...she was the skilled one we've ever had and I think...

She still on Lyoko something"

**Factory**

(The elevator opened and Jeremie ran to monitor and Aelita pushed the button

and they were down in the scanner room)

Aelita:"Jeremie we're in the scanner room you can started up the virtualization

process"(William,Yumi,and Aelita are in the scanners)

Jeremie:"Alright ( the scanner doors closed) transfer Yumi,transfer William transfer Aelita...

Scanner Yumi, scanner William, scanner Aelita and virtualization"

(They landed in the desert sector and overwing and the overbike appeared Yumi got on the

overwing and William got on the overbike)

William:"Uhh...Jeremie how come you only pulled up two vehicles when theres three of us"

(Aelita jumped on the overbike with William he turned his head and looked at her like WTF)

Jeremie:"Well Aelita doesn't like to be alone now days...so you don't mind if she rides with you"

William:"Uhhh...no not at all"

(Aelita grabbed his waist and drove tors the tower)

**Forest**

(Ulrich is running around calling odd but he doesn't answer)

Ulrich:"Come on Odd where are you why don't you answer (His phone rings)Hello"

Jeremie:"Ulrich have you found Odd"

Ulrich:"No not yet but my guest is that he is in the forest that where he usually goes

to think about stuff"

Jeremie:"Wow Odd thinks"

Ulrich:"Yeah I'm a bit surprised myself but that's not the point"

Jeremie:"Yes the point is that you find Odd and got your butt over to the fact..."(Aelita interred)

Aelita:"Jeremie wait"

Jeremie:"...What's wrong"

Aelita:"...I...I don't think Odd should help"

(Yumi and William stop and looked at her)

Yumi:"Aelita why we need all the help we can I mean we're dealing with a virus like Xana"

William:"Yumi's right Aelita I know what it feels to in his power"

Aelita:"We took you down though"

William:"Yes because you had the creature on your side"

Aelita:"...You right...but..."

** Flashback of Odd's illness**

Aelita:"The last time we went to Lyoko again Odd was hurt

his blood cells were almost drained he could of died but then

he went into a comma for at less a week or..as less he was

suppose too but he woke up 12 hours later.I just...I just..."

**Present Day**

Aelita:"I just don't want see him get hurt...He's my brother"

(Yumi and William both looked at her)

Jeremie:"Aelita"(And Ulrich overheard everything)

Ulrich:"...Jeremie...I'm on my way"(He hung on and ran to the sewer)

Jeremie:"You guys Ulrich is on his way he heard everything"

Aelita:"Alright"(William,Yumi,and Aelita took off tors the tower)

**Forest**

(Odd was surprised to hear that Aelita's mother in on Lyoko)

Odd:"You think she still on Lyoko how is that possible..from what

heard Aelita said that she kidnapped by men in black"

Zak:"She was...She imprisoned by a top secret base in California"

Odd:"but she lived here at the hermetic why did they bring her all the way

up there"

Zak:"They want separate her from her family so they can question her...she was a

tough one ha"

Odd:"But what did they want with her...did they find out want she is"

Zak:"Not exile they just know that she not from this world alien species I believe

they call it...anyways you I should get going Xena doesn't know that I out and you

better get to Lyoko (Odd gasped) your friends should be there by now"

Odd:"WHAT (He pulled out his cellphone) but...why didn't they tell me"

Zak:"Don't know maybe they worried about me"

Odd:"They're worried me...what the heck are they worried"

(Zak gave him a face and stared at him until he figures it out)

Odd:"Of course...my blood was almost drained away and I went into

a coma"

Zak:"Well I guess I'm done here I"ll catch you later"

Odd:"Wait (Zak turned around and looked at him) Aelita's mother

...what was her name"

Zak:"Anthea"

Odd:"I see so how did Anthea escaped"

**Lyoko**

(William and Aelita are on the overbike while Yumi is on the overwing)

Jeremie:"Alright you guys head east from where you are and I'm sending

Ulrich right away"

William:"Alright we'll wait here for him"(They stopped)

Jeremie:"Ok Transfer Ulrich Scanner Ulrich virtualization"

(He landed next to the others and he say William and Aelita on his overbike)

Ulrich:"Hey you stole my ride why does William have my overbike"

Jeremie:"Cause for some reason I couldn't bring up the overboard Xena must of

thew a virus into the computer"

Yumi:"Quick complaining come on you can ride with me"

Ulrich:"Well alright (He jump on the back and grabbed Yumi waist) only because its

you Yumi"(she smiled)

William:"We're off"(They took off and headed east)

(Jeremie looked at the monitor and saw Four tarantula,Five hornets,Two megatanks,and

one krabe with Xena on top)

Jeremie:"Careful guys you got quite a amy there"

Ulrich:"Yeah no doubt about it but we can take care of it"

Yumi:"Yeah there just like Xana's monster so it should be a snap"

Jeremie:"I don't know they seem to have more life points then before"

Ulrich:"More life points or not we can still beat them"

William and Ulrich:"YEAH"

Jeremie:"Alright if you say so ( he phone ringed on the monitor)

Odd:"Jeremie are you there"

Jeremie:"Hey Odd whats up"

Odd:"Its this a bad time cause you sound like you were surprised to hear me"

Jeremie:"Oh no...no go ahead we can talk"

Odd:"Well I just finished talking to Zak and I just wanted you to know That he said

at..."

Jeremie:"Sorry Odd I know I said we can talk but to tell you the truth I really don't

trust that guys"

Odd:"I know I don't trust him either"

Jeremie:"You don't"

Odd:"Yeah I don't but that's not important"

Jeremie:"What did he say"

Odd:"...It's about Aelita mother Anthea"

Jeremie:"What...what about her"

Odd:"Zak said that she is still alive but she's on lyoko now"

Jeremie:"What why would he tell that on less"

Odd:"Yeah I was kinda lost at it so that's why I wanted to tell you"

Jeremie:"...Aelita change of plains I'm sorry I senting Odd to lyoko as soon

as he gets here"

Aelita:"What...but why"

Jeremie:"We need all the help we can get plus Odd got some us"

Aelita:"...Alright"

Jeremie:"Thanks Aelita I call Odd back and...(The elevator opened and Odd step in)

Odd:"No need to bother Zak already told me about the tower"

Jeremie:"Figures alright get down to the scanner room"

(Odd got back in the elevator and went down the the scanner room)

Jeremie:"Ulrich how are you guys doing"

Ulrich:"Good where almost at the tower"

Yumi:"And we're not alone"

(The tarantulas started fighting each others and Odd is in the scanner and the door closed)

Jeremie:"Transfer Odd Scanner Odd Virtualization"

(He landed behind a big rock and saw the hornets above him)

Odd:"Oh boy"(The hornets flew away)That was close"

Jeremie:"Odd Hurry and get to the others and fast"

Odd:"Ok which way"

Jeremie:"Head east from your procession"

Odd:"Ok do you mind sending my overboard"

Jeremie:"Sorry Odd I can't I'm having problem with the program"

Odd:"Well thats just great How am I supposed to get there now spread fly"

Jeremie:"(He saw something on the monitor) Odd your not going to believe this but your

ride is here and guess who else is there"

Odd:"Zak(He saw him on his overboard) so your the one who stole my overboard"

Zak:"Yeah but I knew It would take some time so I start it up and waited for you"

Odd:"Well...thats..nice of you"

Zak:"Might want to hope on if you want to help your friends"

(Odd jumped on the overboard behind Zak and hangs on the his waist)

Odd:"Why are you helping us"

(Zak and Odd took off on the overboard)

Zak:"You know Odd you should be lucky to get help from a guy like me you shouldn't

judge yourself so much no matter what's happening around you"

(Odd tilted his head a little bit)

Aelita:"Odd,Zak over here"

(she waved to them and Zak flew right next the her and William)

Ulrich:"Well for once Odd not driving"

Odd:"Very funny..what about you...your not on your overbike"

Ulrich:"well...Umm...(Yumi laughed a little)

Yumi:"He came in late and William already had the overbike"

Odd:"Really...Sucks for you"

Ulrich:"Shut up Odd"

Aelita:"There's the tower"

Odd:"And what an army"

(The monster started firing and the Tarantulas are still fighting each others until

they saw the Lyoko warriors and they fired at them)

William:"INCOMING"(They scatter around trying to avoid the lasers)

Yumi:"Oh man alright Aelita,William you deal with the hornets and megatanks"

Both:"Gotta"

Yumi:"Ulrich you and me will handle the bloks and the Tarantulas"

Ulrich:"Ok"

Yumi:"Odd and Zak you two can handle that krabe and Xena"

Odd:"If you say so"

(And they charged)

(Yumi threw her fans at one of the bloks and destroy it while Ulrich plugged his sword

in the other blok and destroyed it)

Ulrich:"2 bloks downs and one to go Yumi you handle the tarantulas I'll take the last blok"

Yumi:"I'm on it"(Yumi flew on her overwing and she threw both of her fans at the tarantulas

hit one but missed the other)

William:"Aelita sense you can fly you can deal with the hornets and I'll deal with the Megatanks"

Aelita:"Alright (Her wings pop up and she jumped off the overbike) lets go"

(William jumped off the bike and plugged his giant sword into the megatank eye destroying it)

William:"Oh Yeah"

Aelita:"Energy field"(Shoot two pink orbs at two hornets destroying both of them)

William:"Good work Princess (She looked at him) oh sorry you don't mind if I call you Princess"

(She laugh and shakes her head and a laser almost hit her)

Aelita:"Energy field (She hit it) Only Two more to go"

William:"Alright bring it on (One of the Mega tanks shot it beam and William blocked it with his

sword) Your not gonna take me down"(He jumped out of the way and threw his sword and hit the eye)

I told you"

(Zak and Odd drove on the overboard and saw Xena on top of the krabe)

Xena:"You know its been Years sense I had a good battle"(Then Zant came out of no where)

Zant:"Not bad for a butch of kids"

Xena:"Remember they're the who killed"

Zant:"He He He will I going to have so fun"(He turned into smoke and disappeared)

Yumi:"He ya"(Her fan hit the last tarantulas)

Urlich:"Well done (blok fired at him) Super Sprint"(He ran and threw one of his sword into

the eye destroying)

Yumi:"Nice one (She saw a smoke coming) Ulrich watch out"

(He saw Zant)

Ulrich:"You...Your not Zak"

Zant:"That's right"(He pulled out his sword with a silver blade

that can cut thou anything)

Yumi:"Ulrich"(Zant saw Yumi coming tors them)

Zant:"You know Ulrich I heard that your the best one in the group...I would like

to see for myself"

Ulrich:"Who are you"(Yumi flew right next)

Zant:"I'm one of the Replica you destroyed the name is Zant"

(Aelita and Odd felt a evil process Aelita destroyed the last hornets she turned and

saw Zant the other half-blood from her dream)

Aelita:"Yumi,Ulrich"(She flew to them and landed next to Ulrich)

Ulrich:"Aelita"

Aelita:"Thats him Ulrich...He's the other half-blood I saw in my dream"

Zant:"So you the girl with the dreams Aelita right I heard all about you"(Then Xonna Came)

Xonna:"She looks just like her mother"(She put her hands on Xant's shoulder)

Zant:"Maybe when she was that age"

Xonna:"I'm sure Anthea whould love to see you"(Aelita gasped)

(While Aelita,Ulrich and Yumi were talking to Xonna and Zant

Odd and Zak where on the overboard until Xena knock them off)

Odd:"Wow that was a knock out"

Xena:"Come on Odd I'm not that bad"

Zak:"You handle her I'll get the krabe"

Odd:"Wait What?"(Xena jumped off the Krabe and landed in front of Odd)

Xena:"Lets see how well you fight boy"(Odd aimed at her and Xena pulled out her blades)

Odd:"Laser Arrow"(Shoots a few arrows but Xena jumped and threw a red spear and Odd jumped

out of the away but it hit his side and he fell on one knee)

Xena:"I say you move like her"

Odd:"Move like Who?

Xena:"Oh I forgot you don't remember a thing"

Odd:"What are you talking"

Xena:"It happened...that day you were born"

**What happened that day when Odd was born? What does Xena know? And What does Xant and Xonna have planed? **

**Why does Zant what to challenge Ulrich? What will happen next **


	17. Chapter 17

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:17 What Lies In The Past **

(Xena Activated a tower in the desert sector Jeremie and gang

started gathering around and about to take care of the tower until they

ran into there new enemy Xena and a couple new enemies)

Xena:"I say you move like her"

Odd:"Move like Who?

Xena:"Oh I forgot you don't remember a thing"

Odd:"What are you talking"

Xena:"It happened...that day you were born"

Odd:"What are saying That I lost my memories on the day I was born"

Xena:"No of course the memories you lost that's another story"

Odd:"What you want from me"

(She turned into a smoke and disappears)

Zak:"Odd"(He turned around and saw Zak and the krabe was gone)

Odd:"...She got away"

(Meanwhile Aelita,Yumi and Ulrich are still face to face with Zant and Xonna)

Aelita:"How do you know my mother"(Zant and Xonna looked at each others with

a evil smile)

Zant:"Seems like the kid doesn't know the whole story...of why was your mother taken

away from you"

Aelita:"You..you know all about that"

Xonna:"Of course dear...we were there"

(Aelita Gasped)

Zak:"Xonna"(She turned her head and saw Zak running tours her) Do not say other word"

Xonna:"Zak..who would of thought"

Zak:"You have no rights to say anything about the past and you know that"

Xonna:"Zant why are you playing swordsman with your opponent"

Zant:"I was just getting to that (He charged tours Ulrich and started fighting)

Yumi:"Ulrich"(She was about to fly to Ulrich until she was knock off of the overwing by Xena)

Aelita:"YUMI"(She was about to run to her until she saw the smoke

run cross her and Xena was there)XENA"

Xena:"Is that you way of saying hi (She pulled out her blades)

Aelita:"Energy Field"(The pink orb hit the blade but had no effect on it)

Xena:"Really is that all you got...you I would of expect more from Anthea"

Aelita:"Anthea...Thats my mother's name"(Xena had her under Aelita's neck)

Xena:"Scared you should be...your mother..she used to be one of us"

Aelita:"One of you...she is a half-blood"

Xena:"Was a half-blood...but she became human"

Aelita:"Human...you mean like a cure"

Xena:"Cure...more like a illness once we become human there's no

turning back you see Aelita you father created for a reason to help mankind"

Aelita:"Mankind...just what exactly he wanted you to do"

Xena:"Well you all that war stuff,Man Army,Death'

Aelita:"He wanted you to stop it"

Xena:"Not only that...he wanted us stop everything The War,The Crime,The Starvation,

Alcohols,Drugs,HECK He even wanted to help those homeless people and The Illegal Aliens"

Aelita:"He want to change the world"

Xena:"That's right"

(Aelita grasped a fist in her hand)

Aelita:"**AND YOU BETRAYED HIM**"(Odd and Jeremie were the only ones that heard her)

Xena:"Betray I see..Daddy didn't tell you everything"

(Odd walked up to them and stayed next the Aelita)

Odd:"Apparently You not telling us everything either"

Xena:"Don't need too your hear from Anthea"

Odd:"Anthea"

Aelita:"My mother"(He looked at her then Looked back at Xena)

Xena:"Yes (She looked down at the digital sea) she might still be alive"

(Aelita got angry was about to attack him until Odd Stopped her)

Aelita:"Odd what are you doing"

Odd:"Get to the tower Aelita"

Aelita:"But Odd"

Odd:"I'll take care of her you just deactivated the tower"

Aelita:"You can't handle her alone"

Odd:"And that's important (in a sarcastic way) we have to stopped

the attack on earth"

Jeremie:"Odd's right we were to busy dealing with Xena and her pals

we let the tower stay deactivated for too long we don't know what happened"

Aelita:"You right I'm on it"(She looked at Odd and then ran)

Xena:"You let her go that easily (He aimed at her) this again you know you got

more then just arrows"

Odd:"...Your right (He fired at her and a couple of arrows hit her arm then he jumped

behind her spines around kicking her legs knocking her off balance then kick her on her

side and she went sliding on the ground and landed on her side) I've got skills too."

Xena:"(She slowly got up) Not bad but you got more in you then you think"

(Ulrich was still fighting Zant and Xonna get into a fight with Zak ,Yumi and William were

dealing the two krabes that Xena just brought in)

Ulrich:"Come on your not so tough I've beaten William in his Xana form a couple of time"

Zant:"Oh really not bad but you still don't know the idea of fighting"

Ulrich:"And what's that"(He turned into a smoke went under Ulrich's legs come up and

stabbed him in the back)

Zant:"Never let your guard down"(The scanner door opened and Ulrich walked to the elevator

and went to the computer room where Jeremie is)

Xonna:"You know Zak you used to be very kind to me trended me like a sister"

Zak:"Times change Xonna I'm not the older bother you loved anymore"

Xonna:"Then I'll have no choose but to destroy you"(She got out her bow and arrow)

Zak:"Come on Xonna you know you never beat me"(She aim at him and the arrow had

black smoke around) Don't be to sure"(She shot the arrow and it beamed into his chest

destroying him)So long brother"(Then she turned into a smoke and after Yumi destroyed one of the krabes

Xonna shoot an arrow at her sending her to earth and William destroyed the last krabe and saw Yumi get shot)

William:"Yumi"(Xonna shot her arrow at him and hit him in the chest

he got out of the scanner and saw Yumi)

Yumi:"Come on we better help Jeremie"(William shook his head and they went into the elevator)

William:"Who are those guys"

Yumi:"I don't know...but there tough customers (The elevator opened) but hopefully Jeremie has a solution

to our problem"

Jeremie:"I'm already on it (He waved his fingers over the keyboard) I'll use the same program that killed Xana

The Anti-Xana program"

Ulrich:"Are you sure it will work"

Jeremie:"It should Aelita once you deactivated I gonna use its power to started up the Anti-Xana program"

Aelita:"Right I'm almost there"(She ran into the tower stopped and started floating up meanwhile Odd is still

fighting with Xena)

Odd:"Dame girl you really know how to take a punch"(He was out of breath)

Xena:"Oh I can do alot more then that"(She had fangs coming out of her teeth like a vampire)

Odd:"Ok that's just plain creepy (She turned into a smoke and jumped into the air Odd looked up

but he didn't see her)Where did she go (He looked around for her)Ok this is not good"(She came up from

behind him)

Xena:"Surprise"(He turned around and she pin him to the ground and started biting his neck)

Jeremie:"Odd (Aelita was floating up to the second platform) Hurry Aelita Odd's in trouble"

Aelita:"Almost there"(The screen around her went down)

Jeremie:"Alright lets see what this baby can do (He moved his finger around the keyboard and Xena was

still on Odd biting him but not sucking)Come on come on"(Jeremie flip the switch and tiny white microchip

started spreading around the digital sea) YES"(Xena felt the negative energy from the pure tower Odd felt it

too Xena got off of Odd and heard the tower screaming and A error screen came up)What"

Xena:"Master what is the matter"

_"Pain...so much pain...please...make it stop_"

Odd:"What is that"

_"Odd...your friend...stop him please...stop him"_

Odd:"Who Jeremie"

_"The...Anti...Anti-Xana...it hurts please...make...it...STOP!"_

(Odd heard a scream that's so loud that it hurts his ears)

Odd:"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"(Aelita heard him from the tower)

Aelita:"ODD"(Odd covered his ears and fell on his knees so did Xena)

Odd:"WHATS...HAPPENING"

Xena:"ITS...THE...PURE TOWER...HE'S HURTING"

Odd:"HE'S HURTING"

Xena:"WE'RE FEELING HIS PAIN RIGHT NOW IT MUST BE THE PROGRAM THAT

JEREMIE INSTILLED"

Odd"THE PROGRAM THAT KILLED XANA"

Xena:"WHY ELSE IS HE SCREAMING LIKE THIS"

Jeremie:"Odd are you ok...Odd can you hear me...ODD"

(Aelita came out of the tower and Odd on his knees)

Aelita:"ODD (She ran to him and got on her knees) Odd Whats wrong"

Odd:"ITS..THE PURE TOWER...IT'S HURTING"

Aelita:"Hurting but why?"

Odd:"THE PROGRAM...THE ANTI-XANA PROGRAM ITS HURTING IT"

Jeremie:"WHAT but it suppose to attack Xena and her pals"

Odd:"MAYBE THE PURE TOWER...IS ONE OD HER PALS"(Jeremie gasped)

Aelita:"Just shut it off Jeremie hurry shut it off"(He moved his fingers over the

keyboard pushed the button and the program stopped and the tower stopped screaming

Jeremie whistler)

Aelita:"Odd are you ok"(Odd had his hand on his head and Aelita helped him up)

Odd:"Yeah...I think...whoa just a little dizzy"

Xena:"Aww...God I never felt this much pain before"(She got on her feet)

Odd:"What the heck was that Xena"(She looked up at him)

Xena:"It is was Him"

Odd:"What the pure tower how the heck did Jeremie's program hurt it"

Jeremie:"Odd The program was supposed to kill virus like Xena and Xana"

Aelita:"But according to data the tower isn't a virus"

Jeremie:"I know that I just don't understand how can be affected"

Aelita:"Looks likes we have to look into it find more info."

Jeremie:"Yeah your right"(He flow is fingers on to the keyboard)

Xena:"OH PLEASE"

Odd:"If you got some info for us then spit it out"

Xena:"Hehehe...The pure tower is our master do you think you can

get more of him"

Aelita:"We have a few trick up our sleeves"

Xena:"I'm sure that your..TRICKS will go right down the drain"

Aelita:"We'll see about that"

Xena:"Please...Our master is very wise he won't agreed with anybody

but his children...like you and me Odd"(Odd hums)

Odd:"Well if I'm one of his children maybe I can talk to him"

Xena:"Why not (They both gasped) he already like you your one

of his favorites he doesn't let all half-bloods in just the one his chooses

for his plans"

Odd:"What Plans"

Xena:"I've said too much its for me to know and you to find out soon"

(Xena started walking away)

Aelita:"WAIT I have something to ask you"(Xena turned)

Xena:"What is it"

Aelita:"How did...How did my mother become human"(Odd was surprised)

Xena:"...haw...well if you really must know...she became human by giving birth

to her own kind"

(All gasped)

Odd:"Half-blood...she became human by having a child"

Xena:"This wasn't any ordinary child when a half-blood is first born they carry

incredible power it can change from a half-blood to a human being in a matter of second

but this one...this one took his time by the age of 3 he started to transform his mother into

a human"

Aelita:"His"

Xena:"Oh what you expected to be you oh no this was long before you were even born kid-o

in fact this was long before she met your father"

Aelita:"So...I have a bother"

Xena:"That's right I believe she named him Andy weird ha"

Aelita:"Andy I'll remember that name now I just have to find him"

Xena:"Don't bother his not here Anthea send him and herself to earth 12 years ago..but a year

after that she came back without Andy I assured she got rid of him but she gave him to a friend

named Tirane..Tirane Softman I believe"(Odd Gasped because he knew that name) Whatever I got to go

Ta Ta"(She turned into a smoke and disappeared)

Aelita:"Wow she was very help..(Odd looked at her) Now I just have to find this Tirane Softman"

Odd:"You really believe her"

Aelita:"I don't have a choose Odd she knows all about me and my past (Odd Smiled then made a frown and turned

his head) What's wrong"

Odd:"Nothing We better get back Jeremie"

Jeremie:"I'm on it"(He push the button and send them back to earth)

Aelita:"Jeremie you better make a return to the past"

Jeremie:"Done"(He pushed the button and a big bubble all over the school and they're back where they started)

**Cafeteria **

Jeremie:"May those guys were hard core I never seen so much errors on a monitor"

Ulrich:"What are you new you have errors on your monitor all the time"

Jeremie:"Yes I know but they're power its want created those errors and that's a problem"

Yumi:"Can you fix it"

Jeremie:"It won't be easy All those error where created not only from Xena and her gang power but from

the pure tower those so many virus I can't even pull up a video"

William:"So what you saying is that we can't get back to Lyoko"

Jeremie:"No I didn't say that the scanners work just fine but..Its the towers they all turned black"

**What does Jeremie mean about the towers,Did the pure tower do that? what did Jeremie program do to it,and will Aelita**

**talk about her brother Andy" **


	18. Chapter 18

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:18 Voices **

(Jeremie just told them that all the towers have turn black for some reason)

Ulrich:"Black as in the same black color as the pure tower"

Jeremie:"Yes"

Ulrich:But how did it happen"

Jeremie:"It seems the pure tower has installed some kind of

mini microchip into the tower after I stopped the program"

Yumi:"But why did it do it"

Aelita:"It wants to protect them"

Yumi:"From us"

Aelita:"It seems like it"

Odd:"Could this be part of the plan"

(He started eating more like he usually does)

Aelita:"Not sure It's too soon"

Yumi:"To soon for what"

(Odd heard a voice)

_"Soon...she does not know"_

Odd:"What?"

Ulrich:"Really Odd don't you ever pay attention"

Odd:"What...no not that...that...(He heard the voice again)

_"She does not know the truth...but she will in time"_

Odd:"Voice"

Ulrich:"Voice what voice"

_She will know the truth...when the time comes"_

Odd:"What truth...what doesn't she know"

Ulrich:"Odd"

_The truth..that has been lock away inside of her"_

(Aelita got suspicious and walked out of the cafe)

Jeremie:"Aelita"(He followed her)

_"She will know the truth...about her past_"

Odd:"Her past"

(Yumi,William and Ulrich got suspicious as well)

_"Come to me...Come...And She will know the truth"_

(He got up and the others stared at him)

Odd:"I got to go"(He walked out)

_"You will come...and she will know the truth_"

(Odd continued walking as the voice was talking)

_"The truth is within her once you seek me again she will _

_seek the truth"_

Odd:"The truth you keep saying the truth and why do you

keep telling me all this why can you just tell her yourself"

_"I would but she can not hear me she is not a half-blood like you she _

_can hear my word"_

Odd:"So..you came to me instead"

(he stopped and saw the bridge to the factory)

_"You must come and she must know the truth come...to sector 5 _

_you will seek me once again and you must not be followed you must come alone"_

(And the voice went away Odd turned his head and he was making sure that nobody

followed him then he looked back at the bridge)

Odd:"Well if you say so"(He ran to the elevator and push the button then he got into the

computer room he got in the chair and put the earphone on)

Odd:"Alright I'm here not where are you (A screen pop up and showed where the pure tower

was) alright north northeast from where he'll be landing"(He started the Auto transfer and ran down to the scanner room

he got into one of the scanners and the doors closed and he landed in sector 5 and then Moon came in)

Moon:"Odd what are you doing here"

Odd:"Hey Moon I know its dangerous coming here alone but...I've been hearing voices and it's been telling me to come

here and I...Wait you not the one from the voices"

Moon:"Me no..I don't have the ability contact you yet (She thought of something)I bet it was the master come on"(She ran thew the walls and

Odd followed her)

Odd"Wait your master who is your master"

Moon:"The pure tower...of course it does have a name"

Odd:"It does..well what is it"

Moon:"I am not allow to tell you he must tell you himself"

(Odd and moon was still running and they end up out side of the sector)

Odd:"Wow that was fast"

Moon:"Our master is calling us"

_"Come..come...come to me"_

Odd:"Yeah I can here but where is it coming"

Moon:"You must know (Odd looked at her) It's calling you"

_"The truth will be revealed"_

Odd:"The truth will be revealed"(Moon looked at him)

Moon:"The truth"

(Odd closed his eye and heard the voice over and over again)

_"Come...the truth...you must...she will know...you must come to me..._

_then she will know the truth...come...come to me...come...she will know the truth..._

_and...SHE WILL KNOW WHO YOU ARE" _(The voices stopped and Odd's body started glowing

white a glow that's never been seen before)

Moon:"Odd your..."(She had no words to say and she kept straying at him)

Odd:"_**I found him**_ (Then the glow went away) His down in the core like last time (Odd notice that Moon was

staring at him)WHAT?"

Moon:"That glow...what was it?"

Odd:"What glow?"

Moon:"The Glow The white glow that was around your body"

Odd:"I was glowing..Cool"

Moon:"...You don't remember"

Odd:"All I remember is that I was hearing the same voice over and over again and then...I don't know...all of sudden

I felt something strange and then I knew where the master was"

Moon:"...What did you feel"

(Odd lifted his head and started thinking)

Odd:"I felt...protected"

(Then they heard a flying manta they both turned around and saw the manta flying tors them)

Moon:"There's our ride"(The flew to the side of the platform and was just floating until moon and Odd

got on and then they flew to the bottom of the sector)

Odd:"For once I didn't have to force it"(They both laughed)

Moon:"You know Odd you can be very funny sometimes"

Odd:"Thanks"(The manta went up into the core and it flew to where the tower will be)

_"You've have came"_

Odd:"Yeah like you told me too."

Moon:"Come on"(She grab his hand and pulled him tors the tower)

Odd:"Jesus Moon what's the rush"

(Odd and Moon went into the tower and it looked the same as a normal tower except

the colors are pitch black and bloody red)

Odd:"Alright I'm here tell me what you know"

_"Ah yes you came to seek the truth"_

Moon:"The truth about Aelita's past"

Odd:"How did you know"

Moon:"Half blood remember I hear the voice too"

_"Anthea was very wise of keeping her secret about her son_"

Odd:"Her son...Andy"

_"I see you like to hear the story about the half-blood Andy"_

Odd:"Isn't that what I came here for to find out the truth"

Moon:"I'm sure you didn't come here to say hi"

_"Anthea was one of my best skilled child she would always get everything right _

_protecting the young ones and she was very beautiful"_

**Flashback 16 years ago**

Anthea:"Master the human has retreated for reinforcement"

_"I see they won't stop until they get what they want"_

(Then here comes Moon's mother Star with Moon 3 mouths old in her arms)

Star:"They're pretty clever to attack us directly"

Anthea:"Star I didn't know you were here"

Star:"I've been here every sense"

Anthea:"But you supposed to be in the mountain replica to help Xena"

Star:"I did until I got the feeling"

_"Feeling of Ryuu can hear your mind...the humans has plans to threating _

_us for it"_

Star:"And they won't stop until they do"(Star put her hand on Anthea's stomach and she put

her hand on Star's hand)

Anthea:"They will do everything to get my baby"

Star:"And there's no way there going to get him"

Anthea:"How do you know it a boy"

Star:"I'm Star it what I do"

_"I too wouldn't like protections for this child _(They both look at the tower)_ I feel a very powerful child _

_coming from within you Anthea"_(She rapped her arm around her stomach)

Anthea:"How powerful is he"

_"It nothing I have ever see before his power is incredible"_

Anthea:"Alright how did this happen who's child is this"(The black tower started breaking apart and it form into

a big black dragon with gray in the inside of the wings and he walked tors Anthea)

_"You should know"_(She gasped and put her hand on his nose)

Anthea:"It's yours (He shook his head up and down) your child its been years"

_"Yes but you already know that"_(She rapped her arms around Ryuu's mouth hugging him)

Anthea:"I know dear...we'll find a way I promise"

**Present**

_"That was the last time I saw her she left with a child inside her...1 year later she came back with our child _

_in her arms...He was so beautiful...She ask me to name him"_

Moon:"What did you name him"

_"Andy"_

Odd:"Figures"

_"She told me that she wanted me to see my child for the first time and that was me to decide if he should stay or not"_

Odd:"Are you nuts his your son and you have to decide if he should stay"

_"Of course I want him stay but it was not safe for him"_

Odd:"What do you mean"

_"The humans were on to us they found a way into our world"_

**Flashback**

(There were three scanners and dozens of soldiers waiting to enter)

_"The leader of the army was named General Crewmen he was the one who started this"_

Odd:"Wait..you mean this guy was..."

_"Yes...he want his own world to rule but he couldn't get want he wanted so he hired a special scientist to created _

_his own world and you know who that scientist was"_

Odd:"...Scheaffer...Waldo Scheaffer...but when we knew him he was called Franz Hopper"

_"I see he change his name to hide his I.D from him...I had high hopes for him that man was kind to us he thought of us as _

_his children he was there to protect us but everything change.."_

Odd:"What happened"

_"...He..he took her from me Anthea...she wasn't suppose to fall in love with him"_

Odd:"Why not"(The dragon lower his head tors odd)

_"Its part of our legacy half-bloods and humans should not be together thats what Crewmen wants"_

Odd:"But why"

_"He believes that how we were born"_

Odd:"What does he want with half-bloods"

_"He wants our abilities...our power"_

Moon:"For what"

_"I believe for war"_

Odd:"Oh thats just great"

Moon:"Crewmen is a very clever man he's the one who started this"

Odd:"And forced Aelita's father to make Lyoko"

_"Lyoko is a world that Crewmen would want and its want gives us our power"_

**Present**_  
_

(before the dragon finish the story Odd,Moon,and the dragon felt something coming)

Moon:"What was that"

_"We have some guest now"_

(Odd felt his heart pumping faster and he started to glow white again)

Moon:"Odd...Odd"(She put her hand on his shoulder and the glow stopped)

Odd:"What...what is it (She didn't know what to say so gave him a big hug) Ok when did you

get so huggy"

_"That glow (Odd turned his head tors the dragon) could it be...that the first seal is breaking"_

Odd:"What seal"

_"The three seals that locked your abilities inside you"_

Moon:"...Three...seals but I don't understand..."

_"No more words Moon your wonder what those three seals are"_

Moon:"Yes...but..how did he get three seals and what are they"

_"The three seals is the Trimakc"_

Moon:"The Trimakc...but I thought it only works on the most powerful half-bloods that you

ever created...it's suppose to be your fresh and blood"

Odd:"What's the Trimakc"

Moon:"It's a gate...a powerful gate...you must really have incredible power to keep you locked up"

Odd:"A gate...there's a gate inside me"

_"This gate is contained with three seal,The first is the feel of memories,The Second Seal is to be chosen by nature,and the _

_final seal is the untrusted friendship when those seals break the Trimakc will open and you will have your ability"_

Odd:"What ability"

_"I will say anymore I have said enough you must learn on your own like the rest of us" _

(Odd had nothing else to say except this)

Odd:"hey...got a name"

_"Ryuu"(Then Ryuu disappeared)_

Moon:"Wow that's the first I've heard his name but I should be going...

(turned around and walked away) see you around"(Then she disappeared)

Odd:"Yeah...you too"

(Then he send himself back to earth as so he got out of the scanner he turned his head and say Aelita standing there with

her arms crossed and a grim on her face)

Odd:"Aelita"

Aelita:"Do you mind telling me what you were doing there"

**Oh no Odd is busted,But will Aelita believe his story about what happened,and how long has Aelita been there,**

**and where are the others  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:19 Trimakc**

(Odd got out of the scanners and Aelita standing there with her arms crossed

and a grim on her face)

Odd:"Aelita how long have you been there"

Aelita:"That doesn't matter do you want to tell me why you went to Lyoko without

telling me"

Odd:"Why do I need to tell you anything...the whole time you went to Lyoko you bother

to tell us what you were doing"(The grim turned into a frown and she let her arm hang down)

Aelita:"...I know what I did...what I kelp doing but I'm used to it"

Odd:"You know Xana been after you and you are always falling for his tricks"

Aelita:"I'm not the only one Odd you and the others fell for his tricks before"

Odd:"Yeah but no more then you did (Aelita was about to say something) I know that your worried

(Then she started crying) What did I say"

Aelita:How can I not be worried that my best friend has gone off into a dangerous world and didn't bother

tell me"(Odd started to get a anger in his face)

Odd:"Alright that it (He took her and pinned her to the wall) **What the hell are you crying for anyway **

**you've been sneaking and lying to us so you can get to Lyoko alone and find your father well I've **

**news for you...YOU FATHER IS DIED"**(Then Odd whet limp and fell over unconscious)

**3 Days Later **

(Odd was out on his bed with everyone around him)

Aelita:"I...I can't believe he said that to me"

Jeremie:"Don't worry we'll ask him about it as soon as he wakes up"

Ulrich:"As if he'll every wake up"

Yumi:"Oh man this is the second time something like this happened to him"

Aelita:"Yeah...your right...when he yelled at me...it didn't sound like his voices..it wasn't his voice it was deeper then his normal voice

Jeremie:"A different voice"

Yumi:"Could of he been posited"

Odd:"No his not posited"(Odd got up slowly)

Yumi:"Odd"

Ulrich:"Your awake"

Odd:"Yeah...ah..AW(he put hand on his side and felt like a big stab to his side) Dam it"

Ulrich:"You ok"

Odd:"Yeah I'm fine but I need to tell you guys something Jeremie do you know anything about the Trimakc gate"

Jeremie:"Trimakc. mmm...it sounds familiar I'll have to do some research why do you ask"

Odd:"Because Ryuu said that Trimakc is what sealed my abilities"

Aelita:"Your half-blood abilities"

Odd:"If you believe that...then yeah"

Jeremie:"Who is Ryuu"

Odd:"Believe or not that's the pure towers name"

All:"**WHAT**"

Odd:"Oh god that was loud"

Jeremie:"Are you saying the has a name"

Aelita:"Like a living creature Odd what did I tell not to name every single thi..."

Odd:"No it not like that first of all I didn't name the tower it named itself"

Ulrich:"Yeah right"

Odd:"No I'm serious the tower is a dragon it was his voice that I heard and he

led me to him"

Yumi:"And this dragon happen to be the leader of Xana ow you crack me up"

Jeremie:"OF COURSE"(They all looked at him)

William:"Of course what"

Jeremie:"The tower is a dragon"

Odd:"Didn't I just say"

Ulrich:"Do tell me you believe him"

Jeremie:"I'll explain you see I saw right It wasn't a virus It's a dragon...A father defending his children"

Aelita:"So what your saying that he used himself as a bodyguard but that doesn't explain how he got infected by

the program"

Jeremie:"Well I do have a theory"

Ulrich:"Well what is it"

Jeremie:"I'm thinking that Ryuu the dragon used himself as a virus so the Anti-Xana viruses would attack him that

way it won't attack Xena and the others"

William:"Using himself as live bait why would anyone do that"

Yumi:"To protect the young ones but has me stunted is how can a dragon change into a virus"

Jeremie:"There's a lot more to this then we know"(Then out of nowhere Zak came in)

Zak:"There's a lot you guys don't know anything"(He was sitting right next to Odd)

Odd:"You know you pop up pretty much everywhere we are"

Zak:"It's one of my abilities I can track a human scene"

Odd:"Well that's amusing"

Aelita:"Zak did you about this"

Zak:"Hey all I knew was his name"

Aelita:"But it still your master you must know something"

Zak:"He might be my master but he never tells me anything"

Jeremie:"Cause your not a half-blood"

Zak:"That's correct"

Jeremie:"So it's the HB that know it Odd what else did he say to you"

Odd:"Give me a second...He told me a story...about Anthea and Andy"

Aelita:"What (She got up and sat next to him) What about them"

Odd:"He told me what happen to them"

**5 minutes later**

Odd:"And then he told me about the Trimakc and his name and then he just

disappeared"

Aelita:"So what you saying is that my brother is still alive somewhere and he is the son of Ryuu"

Odd:"Yeah that's pretty much it"

Yumi:"And the Trimakc gate"

Odd:"He said the gate is sealed three time or should I say three seals"

Jeremie:"And those seals are"

Odd:"The feel of memories,To be chosen by nature,and the Untrusted friendship seriously I have

no idea what he was talking about"

Jeremie:"I think I do the seals was been flicked by your emotions once you get the feelings the seals

will break"

Aelita:"How would Odd know what feeling to feel to break it"

Jeremie:"Not sure...It looks like I have to researches to do I work on it right away"

Aelita:"And I'll help"

Odd:"Thanks guys"

(Jeremie and Aelita walked to Jeremie room While William,Yumi,Ulrich,and Odd head for the Wreak room)

Ulrich:"Hey Odd how about a good game of badminton that will get your mind off of things"

Yumi:"Yeah Me and William will play against you and Ulrich"

Odd:"I guess so"

(Ulrich and Odd was on one side and Yumi and William were on the other)

Odd:"Let the games begin bozaaa"

Ulrich:"Now that's more like it"

(While those 4 are playing Jeremie and Aelita were researching the dragon and the gate trimakc Aelita was into the books and Jeremie

was all over the internet)

Aelita:"Jeremie I think I fought something"

Jeremie:"Yeah what is it"

Aelita:"The first seal the Feel Of Memories it says that the Feel of Memories is the first seal of the trimakc to break this seal something or someone

must remember what they forgot once they remember the body will glow and the seal will begin to break (Aelita turned the page) Once the seal breaks

The eye of Memories will open...What..(She turned the page again) that's it the book didn't say anything about an eye"

Jeremie:"The eye will open,The body will glow,what does this have to do with Odd"

Aelita:"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out soon"

Jeremie:"While you figure that out I also fought come here look at this (Aelita walked up to Jeremie) I did my research on Ryuu and it turns out that Ryuu

mean Dragon,A rare Dragon that is a Black dragon with Gray wings and Mysteries blue fire It's also the fastest in the air"

Aelita:"So that's Ryuu That's the dragon Odd spoke with"

Jeremie:"Not exactly"

Aelita:"But you said..."

Jeremie:"I said Ryuu mean"Dragon" with is the previous name what Odd spoke with was a bluenight the rarest dragon ever fought...by cartilage"

Aelita:"What...did they even dragon back then"

Jeremie:"I hardly doubt that they had dragons at all and you and I both know that Cartilage is the enemy and I'm not talking about connective tissue

kind"(They walked out of Jeremie and walking down together to the wreak room)

Aelita:"Cartilage is part of the viking war why would they search for a dragon"

Jeremie:"That what has me stubbed...but for now Odd must never go back to Lyoko"(They were already in the wreak room)

**Wreak Room**

Ulrich:"Yeah 15 to 10"

Odd:"We rule"(He gave Ulrich a high five)

Aelita:"For his own protection"

Jeremie:"I'm afraid so if Odd is really sealed by the trimakc then it best that he stay here on earth"

Aelita:"Your right it for the best now who is going to tell him"

Jeremie:"We'll tell Ulrich and he can tell him"

(Aelita shook her head up and down and they both watch the other play)

**What will happen next Will Ulrich Tell Odd right away,and will Jeremie and Aelita find a way to stop this and **

**what does the Dragon Ryuu have planed  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:20 The Dragon Ryuu **

(Aelita and Jeremie has finished talking to Ulrich about Odd)

Ulrich:"Are you sure it's the right thing to do"

Jeremie:"Yes"

Ulrich:"All right I'm tell him"

(Odd was sitting on the couch watching TV when he saw

sitting right next to him)

Odd:"Hey Ulrich"

Ulrich:"Hey Odd you got a minute I need to tell you something"

Odd:"Yeah sure (He turned off the TV) so what is it"

Ulrich:"Well...Jeremie and Aelita doesn't want you to go back to Lyoko

and neither do I"

Odd:"What are you saying"

Ulrich:"What I'm saying is the last time you I saw you went to that pure tower

you got hurt and again you disappeared on us...Look there just worried that's

all"

Odd:"...I understand you don't want me to turn into them"

Ulrich:"That's not what I said...but yes I don't want you to be like them"

Odd:"Are right I won't"(Then they heard the scan in Jeremie laptop)

Jeremie:"Activated tower in the forest sector"(Ulrich looked at Odd)

Odd:"Well what are you waiting for go get them"

(Ulrich smiled a little and ran out the door with William,Yumi,Aelita,and Jeremie)

Odd:"Good luck guys (He turned the TV back on then he started to heard the voice again) forget it

I'm not listening to you"

_"You can't hide from me my child I am within you where ever you I am there"_

Odd:"Alright Ryuu I know that's you now would you quit massing with and tell me what you wa...(He felt a negative energy

and his body got hard and his heart was beating fast he fell on his knees and he started coughing out blood)What...what is happening

to me(He cough up more blood)What is this negative energy it's not Ryuu"(Then he fell down out cold)

**Factory**

(Yumi and Aelita are in the scanners and the doors closed)

Jeremie:"Transfer Yumi transfer Aelita,Scanner Yumi Scanner Aelita and you know the rest"

(They landed in the Forest Sector)

Aelita:"It's quick here"

(Then Ulrich and William Landed next to them)

Ulrich:"Umm OK"

Jeremie:"Here come you vehicles"(All three Vehicles showed up)

William:"Cool I get my own ride"(He jumped on the overboard)

Jeremie:"It is now"(Ulrich jumped on the overbike,Yumi and Aelita Jumped on the overwing)

Aelita:"Jeremie don't say that you know how that makes me feel"

Jeremie:"Sorry...Ok the tower is southeast"

Yumi:"We're off"(They took off and Jeremie Looked at the monitor and saw 3 red dots showed up on the screen)

Jeremie:"Careful you guys I see three krabes coming your way"

(A laser was shot and almost hit Yumi and Aelita)

Yumi:"We see them"(The krabes are firing William flew higher on the overboard and got out his sword)

Ulrich:"Alright William One for each of us"

William:"Right"(He jumped off the overboard and force his sword into the krabes eye destroying it and landed back on

the overboard)

Ulrich:"Not bad"(He drove underneath the krabe and shoved his sword up and slice the krabe in half)

William:"Not bad yourself"(Yumi thew her fan and Aelita shoot her energy field the fan missed the krabe but the pink orb

hit it and destroyed the krabe)

Yumi:"Hey you two if your done then we can get going"

Jeremie:"Yumi's right head for the tower"

**Wreak Room**

(Milly and Timya walked into the wreak room to play ping pong)

Milly:"This time I'm gonna beat you for sure"

Timya:"Sure you are I've beating you since at ping pong since 4th grade"

Milly:"Oh yeah will see about that (She was about to serve when she something on her foot)

what the"(She looked down and saw blood running across the floor she was too scared to see where it's

coming from and she started screaming)

Timya:"Milly what's wrong (She saw the blood she looked up and saw odd with a bloody nose and a lot of blood

around)ODD"(Milly looked up and they both ran to him)

Milly:"Oh my god..oh my god is he died"(Timya saw his arm moved a little)

Timya:"No he's alive quit go get the nurse (Milly ran out of the wreak room and ran to the school nurse) Odd...Odd

can you hear me"

(Odd couldn't hear Timya Voice cause he hearing the voice)

_"You can't stop it the seal will break and you will be free"_(and the voice went away and heard Timya's)

Timya:"Odd...Odd...can you hear me Odd"

Odd:"Timya is that you_"_

Timya:"Are you alright"

Odd:"Yeah(Then he cough up blood again)No"(Then he pasted out again)

Timya:"Odd"(Then Milly came in with the school nurse)

Milly:"Timya"

Timya:"Milly, thank god"

:"Here let me take a look at him (She lifted his head and put her hand on his head)

He's burning up (Odd cough up blood again) This is not good(she got out her phones and called

the emergency room) Hello this is the school nurse from Kadic academy junior high school we have a sick

kid with a high fever and blood coughing and out cold I need a ambulance right away"

**Lyoko(Forest)**

(Jeremie see others heading for the tower)

Aelita:"There it is"

Ulrich:"(He looked around) No monsters that's weird it seems too quick"

Yumi:"Your right Ulrich"(They got to the tower and Aelita ran inside)

William:"That was it I expect more"

Jeremie:"I agree with you William"

(Aelita flowed to the second platform and placed her hand on the blue rectangle and

all the blue screen went down)

Aelita:"Tower Deactivate"

Jeremie:"We don't need a return to the past sense there are no attacks on earth"

(Then Aelita Came out of the tower)

Aelita:"I don't understand what's there game"

Ulrich:"Yeah that was too easy"

William:"Was this a trap or is this part of there plan"

Yumi:"Well what ever it is at less it over"

(Then a giant black smoke came in and sucked them all in Jeremie saw a error pop up

on the screen)

Jeremie:"What's going on Aelita can you hear me (The black smoke disappeared into the digital sea)

Aelita,Yumi,You guys can you hear me"

Aelita:"JEREMIE"

Jeremie:"Thank god what happen to you"

Aelita:"I don't know one minute we were in the forest sector and next we're in some kind of dark sphere"

Ulrich:"And it's small in here and we're getting squished"

_"Too small"_

Yumi:"Who said that"(The sphere extended)

Ulrich:"That's more like it"(Then it shuck a little)

_"Better"_

Aelita:"Yeah thanks but..who are you"(then a big blue eye showed)

Ryuu:"I am what you know"

Aelita:"Know what"(Then the smoked stopped drop them in a replica of sector)

William:"Whoa how did we get in sector 5"

Aelita:"I don't think this is a sector (She looked around and felt something strange) I think it's

a replica"

Ulrich:"How can you be sure"

Aelita:"I...I just know"

Jeremie:"Aelita,Ulrich,Yumi,William"

Yumi:"Oh it's great to hear your voice what happen to us"

Aelita:"It was Ryuu he send us here"

Ulrich:"But why"

(The Sector started shacking)

All:"Whoa"

Aelita:"Whats...What happening"

Ulrich:"It's a earthquake"

Aelita:"No Ulrich Lyoko doesn't have anything similar to the real world...It's

something else"(The sector is still shacking and the pure tower slowly came up

from the ground)

Yumi:"Look"(She pointed to the tower and as soon as the tower fully came out the shaking stopped)

William:"It stopped...that's good right"

Aelita:"I hope so"(Then the tower started breaking apart)

Ulrich:"Look"(Every part of it came down then a giant black wing with gray inside came out)

William:"WHOA"(Then another one came out from the other side)

Yumi:"Wings"(Then a head pop out he looked down at them)

Aelita:"Ryuu"(And he broke his way though the tower and his head was close to Aelita)

**Ryuu:"You know right off the back how is it that you know"**

Aelita:"My...My boyfriend Jeremie did a research on on black and Odd is the one who told me

about you"

**Ryuu:"I see..you the trusted one...it seems he told you everything about me"**

Aelita:"He told us about the trimakc gate and that your the pure tower leader of all half-bloods"

**Ryuu:"I see that boy can really tell a story"**

Aelita:"Ryuu I got to know...It's it true that you used the trimakc gate to seal Odd's abilities"

**Ryuu:"Yes I have"**

Aelita:"But why"

**Ryuu:"there is a ability that is uncontrollable within him and anything I never see before"**

Ulrich:"What is this ability"

**Ryuu:"I cannot say...but I will show"**

Ulrich:"How"(His eyes turned white he opened his mouth and a dark blue sphere came out and

landed in the middle of them)

William:"What is it"

(The blue sphere grew and it showed 12 years in the past where Odd was only 3 years old)

Yumi:"It's that Odd...look how tiny he was"

**Ryuu:"12 years ago...and he was only 3"**

(The sphere showed that 3 year old odd was playing out in the backyard)

Aelita:"Where are his sister"

**Ryuu:"What sister"**

(In the sphere it showed a woman with long pink hair came outside)

Aelita:"Wait...It's that..."

**Ryuu:"Yes that is Anthea"**

Aelita:"But why is she there and why is she pick him like it her child"

**Ryuu:"I really have to go into the details with you"**

Anthea:"Andy come on"

Aelita:"Andy"

(Aelita stopped talking and looked at the sphere and showed Anthea taking 3 year Andy back into the house until men in black

came to her home and surround her and Andy)

Crewman:"Hello Anthea your looking beautiful as ever"(A dark headed man in a gray suit came up to her)

Anthea:"YOU"

Crewman:"Yes Me"

Anthea:"What do you want Crewman (He snap his fingers and Two men threw Waldo on the ground in front of her) Waldo"

(She put Andy down next to her and held his hand then got on her knees)

Aelita:"DAD"

Crewman:"What a brave man you have there no matter what I do to him I can't get him to talk"

Anthea:"Talk about what"

Waldo:"The...The project"

Crewman:"The Project...Lyoko"(Andy felt a negative energy)

Anthea:"Your still after it"

Crewman:"Your husband have created it right and I like to know how I can't get in it"

Andy:"Mommy...I don't feel so good"(She put her hand on his head)

Anthea:"Oh honey your burning"

Crewman:"oh hello my issue not the brats"(Then waldo slowly got up)

Waldo:"Here...let me look at him"(Andy walked over to Waldo and Waldo put his hand on his head then

Andy felt even worse)

Andy:"I feel bad"(He gave Waldo a hug)

Waldo:"It's ok Andy"(Waldo pick up Andy and he started crying)

Crewman:"Aaaa Poor baby you going tell how GET IN MY WORLD (He snapped his finger and said) take the kid"

(A men in black try to talk Andy from Waldo and another one hold Anthea)

Waldo:"I won't let you take him"(He got punch in the face and they took Andy)

Anthea:"ANDY"

Andy:"Mommy"

Anthea:"What are you going to do with him"

Crewman:"Realize"(He pulled a gun on her)

Anthea:"Just don't hurt him (Andy still felt the negative energy and ran to Anthea) Andy"

Andy:"Mommy (He hugged her she knee down and hugged him back)Mommy I won't let him

hurt you"

Anthea:"What"(He started glowing white)

Crewman:"What is that"

Andy:"I won't let him hurt you"(he started crying then a bright white light shout up to the sky)

Crewman:"Take them down"(The men pointed they're guns at them and started to fire)

Andy:"NO DON'T (Out of nowhere about thousand Dragon spirits came out of Andy's Body and attacked the men rapidly

and deadly they ripped legs,arms,head,ripping them to pieces and they would stop until there all dead)

Yumi:"Oh my god"

(Aelita put her hand over her mouth)

**Ryuu:"As you can see those spirits are my ancestor and Odd has them"  
**

(The blue sphere went back into his mouth)

Aelita:"Odd...Odd is Andy...Odd is my bother"

**Ryuu:"That's correct"**

Aelita:"And those Dragon spirits there your ancestor...then what is that power"

**Ryuu:"It's called the Spirit Bonding my family has held that power for generation it was meant to protect **

**our kind"**

Ulrich:"Dragons"

**Ryuu:"Half-bloods"**

Ulrich:"But I thought..."

**Ryuu:"That Half-bloods were created with Lyoko...Lyoko was created for them"**

Aelita:"what?"

**OMG if half-bloods aren't from Lyoko then where are they from,and Odd is Andy I wonder how he'll react to that and is Ryuu **

**Odd's father,and what will Aelita think of him now  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:21 Feeling The Memories**

(Odd is in the hospital not in a coma but a sleep he started having weird

dreams meanwhile Aelita and the others are in Lyoko with Ryuu the Dragon)

Aelita:"What...What do you mean it was made for them"

**_Ryuu:"You see your father discovery our appearances he knew we were lonely _**

**_he felt back for us he treated us like people like we're one of them but we weren't _**

**_I've told him that a thousand times...but he..."_**(Ryuu looked sad Aelita walked up to him and put

her hand on his face beside his eye he looked back that her)**_...your father was a great man he treated _**

**_us well like a father he made this...world for us"_**

Aelita:"If the is made for you then...where did you come from"

**__****Ryuu:"Where we came from...was a accident"**

Aelita:"An accident"(The others walked up to him to hear)

**_Ryuu:"Professor Greg was your father teachers he was one who try created a cure for _**

**_the world to stop disease,war,starvation he wanted to stop it...all of it"_**

Yumi:"Wait a minute are you saying that he was the one that created"

**_Ryuu:"Yes"_**

Yumi:"So what was the accident"

**_Ryuu:"There was a explosion the biometric sphere were incomplete _**

Ulrich:"Biometric Sphere"**_  
_**

**_Ryuu:" Yes he would of finish them until they got involved"_**

Ulrich:"Who is they"

**_Ryuu:"The men in black they hear about Professor Greg work and they wanted to see for themselves they two didn't like _**

**_there dying world so they bribed him to get the work done in 24 hours but he that the biometric Sphere or Bios for short needed _**

**_more time to complete them he begged them for more time"_**

Aelita:"And did they"

**_Ryuu:"they had no choice the men gave him one year to complete the cure but for Greg it wasn't enough time"_**

Aelita:"Bios"

**Hospital**

(Odd woke up and a nurse with blond hair and purple earrings)

Odd:"What...where...where am I"

Nurse:"Oh your awake...DOCTOR...DOCTOR HE'S AWAKE"

Odd:"Doctor...what...what am I doing at the hospital did something happen to me

(Odd started remember and a flashback pop into his head) blood"

Doctor:"Well well well...look who's final awake"

Odd:"How long have been out"

Doctor:"For almost 12 hours...you would been a sleep for the whole day"

Odd:"Aw...what time is it"(The doctor looked at his watch)

Doctor:"It's 12:34pm and now that your awake I would like full check up and exam

you'll be release in a few hours and ride home with your family"

Odd:"Family (In a shocking way) My whole family here"

Doctor:"Yes there in the waiting room they've been check on you non-stop"

Odd:"That's weird (The doc looked at him) It's like I died and gone to haven"

(The doc giggled)

**A few hours later**

(The doctor walked Odd to the waiting room where his family is still there)

Liz:"Mom do we did have to come all the way down here just to wait in the

hospital"

Odd's Mom:"Liz your brother had an accident we should be here and support him

when he wakes up"

Pollen:"As if he'll ever wake up"

Odd's Mom:"Pollen don't talk about your bother like that"

Liz:"No Mom she right what if Odd never wakes up at less we won't have

a annoying little brother"

Odd:"Thanks Liz I love you too."

Liz:"Odd"

Odd's Mom:"Oh my baby"(She ran up to him and hugged him)

Odd:"Yeah Mom I missed you too."

Odd's Dad:"Can you tell me what happen Doctor"

Doctor:"Well I was the report and...um your son was coughing up blood non-stop

even in his sleep we did some exams and you won't believe your eyes"

Liz:"What is it"

Doctor:"Would you all follow me please"

(Odd and his family follow the doctor the cat-scan room)

Doctor:"as you can see he's heart his lung his...everything complete healthy

and here is the scan after the blood coughing"(He show the scan that looked the same

as the first one)

Odd's Dad:"What is it I don't see what's wrong"

Doctor:"Exactly...nothing wrong his perfectly healthy"

Liz:"I bet he fake it"

Doctor:"No I wouldn't say that trust the blood was real and nobody can sleep that long...and

there's another one I wanted to show you...this one was a few minutes before the coughing even

started"(He show a pic of Odd's heart and it was small)

Pollen:"Whoa look how tiny it is"

Maire:Wow his heart shuck with him"

Pollen:"Good one Maire"

Liz:"Wait a minute how is it that his heart is tiny as a bottle cap and here it comes back even bigger"

Doctor:"Yeah that was the other I was going to tell that..."(While the doctor told the family about a rare disease

Odd was stand outside of the room started to have vision of what Ryuu was talking about)

Odd:"Ryuu"

(From Lyoko Ryuu heard his voice)

**_Ryuu:"I can hear you my child"_**(Ryuu and odd both closed there eyes)

Aelita:"Ryuu"

(They were speaking to each other in there minds)

_Odd:"What is this...who is that"_

_Ryuu:"Greg our creator"_

_Odd:"Creator but I thought _(Then he got another vision of a man in front of a machine

with tiny spheres inside)_What are this things machines"_

_Ryuu:"Biometric spheres"_

_Odd:"Bio-what spheres"_

_Ryuu:"The spheres that made us born the spheres that are rapidly flowing within your body _

_that what made us half-bloods"_

_Odd:"What happen in my dream I saw something blow up and people started changing...is it _

_the Biometric spheres"_

_Ryuu:"All I can say is if it wasn't for that explosion you would of never been born"_

(The voice stopped and Odd came to his scene)

**Lyoko**

Aelita:"Ryuu...Ryuu RYUU"

**_Ryuu:"I have nothing else to say"_**

Aelita:"Wait what?"

**_Ryuu:"Your friend Odd is alright now with the sphere inside he should heal completely _**

**_in no time"_** (He started walking away)

Aelita:"What wait a minute what happened to him"

**_Ryuu:"heart beating fast and coughing up blood non-stop been asleep for almost 12 hours"_**

Ulrich:"Well that sounds normal for him sleeping for 12 hours excellently on a Sunday"

Aelita:"Yes but the heart beating and blood coughing isn't normal for him"

Ulrich:"Wait a second Ryuu how do I know that your not tricking us"

Yumi:"Ulrich"

Ulrich:"No I need to know"

**_Ryuu:"If you want to see if I'm lying about Odd then ask him yourself I know you _**

**_won't believe me Ulrich but what Odd want though it was a sign"_**

Aelita:"A sign...what kind of sign"

**_Ryuu:"That the first seal has been broken"_**

**So that what this was about Odd never heard Ryuu before his illness it was the first seal if the Trimakc gate,How did the seal break **

**what memories did he feel and what will happen next  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Final

**Code Lyoko-Reloaded Movie Part 1**

**Chapter:22 A Worried Friend **

**(**The Dragon gave them bad new that the first seal has broken)**  
**

Aelita:"First seal broke...already but how"

Ulrich:"Hey I thought you said that the seal wasn't supposed

to break unless Odd gets the feeling of what he remembers"

Aelita:"Yes that what it said in the books I've read about it"

**_Ryuu:"The feeling of memories...somebody eases memories _**

**_other then human but the feel of the human will break the seal_**

**_that was the sign"_**

Jeremie:"It's true you guys I just got off the phones with Odd He

said that he just got out of the hospital after what happened"

Ulrich:"Blooding coughing"

Jeremie:"Yes"

**_Ryuu:"I have one more for you to hear Aelita...Don't you dare _**

**_keep him from me"_** (Aelita gasped then Ryuu disappeared)

Yumi:"What was that all about"

Aelita:"I think he doesn't want Odd to stay on earth"

Ulrich:"But Why"

Jeremie:"Hummm...I think its best to not talk about it right now I want you guys

back here I gonna bring you in"

William:"Alright Jeremie if you say so"

(Jeremie brought them in and they came out the the scanners and up to the computer room)

Jeremie:"Unbelievable he tells us the story of what happen before and all of a sudden the first seal

is broken"

Aelita:"I don't know Jeremie but I'm getting worried"

Jeremie:"hmm...I know you worried Aelita how about we all go see him at school"

Aelita:"How do you know that he's there"

Jeremie:"He told me that he was going back to school"

**Odd and Ulrich's Room**

(Ulrich and the others walk in and saw Odd laying on his bed with Kiwi on his stomach)

Ulrich:"Hey how are you feeling"

Odd:"I feel like crap"

Yumi:"Sorry to hear we heard what happened coughing out blood that pretty scary"

(She sat beside him)

Odd:"I don't what to talk about it"(He turned to the side)

Yumi:"...hmm Come on Odd It can't be that bad I'm sure other people have the same

problem"

Odd:"Yeah but that's not the scary part (They all gasped and Odd turn back around) they didn't

hear strange voices before they puke of blood"

Aelita:"Strange voice you mean Ryuu's"

Odd:"No(He sat up) It didn't sound like Ryuu's voice it sound completely different it sound...lighter"

Jeremie:"Odd what did the voice say"

Odd:"Well it said a couple different but they all mean same like You can't hide from me,I am within you,

where ever you are I am there as first I thought Moon was playing a little trick even though I know she

couldn't reach us here and then I blackout"

Aelita:"Ryuu said something about this...He said it was a sign that the first seal is broken"

Odd:"What that's ridiculous...there's no way that one of the seals is broken already"

Jeremie:"That's what we said too but Ryuu prove it"

Aelita:"somebody eases memories other then human but the feel of the human will break the seal

that was the sign that what he said"

Odd:"Someone eases memories"

Aelita:"Yes you see all this time I thought that if Odd remember something from his past but I was wrong"

Jeremie:"Hmmm memories other then a human if it's not from a human then it's got to be from..."

Odd:"A dragon (They all looked at him) Ryuu...that was his memories I was was seeing in my dream and my

vision too."

Yumi:"What dreams"

Odd:"The dream I had after I blackout I've been seeing A man making this tiny machine in some sort of Lab

he said that he made them to change the world make it better"

Ulrich:"And you said you had vision as well"

Odd:"Yeah the same thing"

Ulrich:"Aelita(She looked at him) Do you remember the last words he said to you"

**Flashback**

**_Ryuu:"Don't you dare keep him from me"_**

**Present**

Aelita:"Yeah it almost like I'm...threating him"

Odd:"What he's afraid of you"(Aelita looked scared)

Aelita:"I don't know"(Odd got off his bed and walked to Aelita)

Odd:"You not going to cry again are you"(Aelita looked up at him and then looked back down)

Aelita:"I...I find of something about you something I thought I ever see and it was so scary...

(Odd saw the other looked worried) that you...you were (Odd cut her off)

Odd:"It's best that I don't know right now"

Aelita:"What"

Odd:"I mean come on you scary yourself you scaring me too."

Aelita:"But Odd you need to know"

Odd:"Maybe I don't want to know...I don't want know"

Aelita:"Why"

Odd:"Because Aelita I'm already scaring you guys with this Trimakc Gate"

Yumi:"But you need to know what we saw it's what's behind that gate"

Odd:"I had a feeling that you were going to say but no matter what happens

I will try my best not the break the next seal"

Yumi:"Odd"

Odd:"That's a promise"

(They were surprised and happy to hear)

Aelita:"Your promise (He shuck his head up and down then Aelita surprised with a hug she rapped

her arm around his neck)Please try not to break that promise"

Odd:"I will"(Then Aelita and Odd let go)

Yumi:"Alright everyone gather around I have something for everyone"(she reach into pocket and got out 6 different

color bracelet)This are friendship bracelet each color means something I made them myself"

Ulrich:"Wow cool"

Yumi:"For Ulrich you get the red which mean strong hearten"

Ulrich:"Wow thanks Yumi"

Yumi:"For Aelita You got Pink it not only that it match your hair but it mean that you lovable"

Aelita:"Hahaha Thank Yumi"

Yumi:"For Jeremie you get blue which knowledge"

Jeremie:"Thanks"

Yumi:"For William Dark blue that means kindness"

William:"Really thanks"

Yumi:"And Odd for you Violet"

Odd:"Great Match me up so what does my mean Funny,talented,or something stupid like

rudeness or... terrible or unhappy"

Yumi:"Nope it the opposite it mean friendly"

Odd:"Haaa you playing with me"

Yumi:"No I'm certain these bracelet really goes with you"

Odd:"...you really think I'm friendly"

Yumi:"Yeah"

Odd:"But after all I done you still want to be my friend"

Yumi:"Yeah (She hugged him and Odd is unsure what to think)

Odd:"Alright who gave her a happy pill"(Then she let go)

Yumi:"...you idiot"

Odd:"Never mind"

Ulrich:"What about yours Yumi"

Yumi:"Oh my right here"(She showed them a black bracelet on her wrist)

Odd:"Ahhh black it not usually a good"

Yumi:"In somewhat but this one means grateful"

Ulrich:"Well that's nice"

Aelita:"Well then I think we should share these Bracelet with our

circle of friendship"

Ulrich:"Good Idea"

(They all gather around forming a circle and took each other hand)

**Well that was the end of part 1 what will happen in part 2 Will Odd keep his promise,Will they ever tell him what they saw,**

**and will there friendship last forever find out soon  
**


End file.
